


The Frozen Mistake

by IceQueen1990



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Frozen (Disney Movies) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Lesbian Sex, Mistaken Identity, Modeling, Multi, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueen1990/pseuds/IceQueen1990
Summary: In a modern time, a young fashion writer and aspiring designer dresses as celebrity model/singer Elsa Winters  for a holiday costume party and gets mistaken her. The real Elsa has disappeared "on vacation" and one of Elsa's manager's mistakes Emma for Elsa. It leads to where Emma must pretend to be Elsa and figure out where she is. But Elsa has her own secrets and Emma may just be the person to discover them all.
Kudos: 1





	1. So This Is What A Party Looks Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma, a fashion writer, dresses as Elsa Winters, a well-known model, and known as the "Snow Queen of Modelong" for a Holiday Party.

_Where do I begin? I mean, how did I get here, of all places? Why do people think I look like her? I mean, I don’t. This is all makeup and hair. It’s not real. But no one is listening. And the funny thing the “real” Elsa has taken a break. She is not even out working. I’ve been trying to tell them, that I am not her. But they are simply not listening. So, in case you’re wondering my name is Emma. And trust me, I am not a model nor a singer. I mean, I can sing, but no one has seen me do that public. I live a fairly normal life-working, studying online for school, and trying to keep up my plans. Modeling is definitely not something I could do. I mean physically, if I was fixed up, maybe, but even that. Nope. Nope. Nope._

Anyway, it all started three weeks ago. Three weeks ago. It was the Christmas party. And everyone I knew was invited. You see, I DO work in fashion. I do write occasional articles and sometimes do mundane tasks that are far below my skill level. But the actual designing is where I am thinking. I am saving for Design School-not that that ever truly makes a difference out there. Shouldn’t it be about talent? Doubtful. It just feels like you need connections. But what do _I_ really know? Who knows?

That week, I saw the Fashion News and Elsa Winters was going on a four-month break where she will be off the grid.

 _Must be nice,_ I thought, _She can go wherever she wants. She can do whatever she wants. She probably spends thousands in minutes to sit on her butt and do almost nothing. And gets paid to do the same. While I have to struggle with the rest of the commoners._

You see, you may think I do not like her. In fact, she is a great model. She has become known her for “icy” looks when she poses and her face. I’ve seen her a few times at the magazine but I’m usually too swamped to pay attention and she’s usually fit in her wardrobe. Four months ago, she was in a cover for us. A freakin’ cover! I kept calm because I actually edited the article that was written about her. As I’ve said, I don’t talk to her. Never have.

Her personality seems to have taken over the nature of her modeling. But they may hire her again for the new issues- _if she wanted._ We all make judgements and there are always rumors about her being terrible boss or client.

“She fired me for asking a stupid question.”-one of her assistants said.

“She laughed at my concept in the studio.”

“She’s a diva and hard to work with sometimes.”

Ha! I know she’s probably strict-because I’ve seen how she talks to the interviewers that do the huge stories in our magazine. But as far as being “hard to work with,” if that were true, then she probably would have no work. There could be truth to it, too.

\--

Several hours later….

“Well,” I said, “It’s time to get ready for this important party. First costume party I’ve been to in a while.”

This year, I decided to make my own dress inspired by Elsa herself. It would be something she’d probably wear (if I were a known designer) and it had the same style and color scheme of dress she wore on her cover. Light blue, rhinestones, except I wore no sleeves. It was strapless-clearly out of my fashion comfort zone in the way _I dressed._

Now, I never show this much cleavage, ever, and the dress was longer in the back than it would be in front. But it was beautiful. I imitated her runway walk around the house, like some crazy model.

_It’s just a costume party. Why do you care?_

I found some matching heels online, that fit me well and I had practiced walking in them before since I wanted to be able to last the night in them. But I always brought a pair of flats with me, too.

_Just in case. You always need backup shoes._

Next came the hair and makeup. Since my real hair was a light brown, I knew I’d have to wear it up and hide in a wig. Elsa’s hair was platinum blonde-almost _white._

_She really is a snow queen with that hair. The funny thing is most models pay thousands or have their clients pay so much to go platinum. And she had it naturally. How or why? I didn’t know._

After half an hour of putting my hair up and hiding every bit of my brown hair, I finally could wear the wig. Trust me, this takes a great deal of bobby pins. And white ones DO exist. I learned that recently. Elsa often had her hair in an updo, braid or bun. There were occasions where she wore it down. But it was rare. The braid wig was the easiest to come by, as I knew people that could make me a styled wig. And the best part, it would look natural. Because I had a lace front. Synthetic party store wigs just do not last and believe me, how would that look? Would the real Elsa wear cheap shit? I doubt it.

Finally came the makeup. After using some pale foundation two shades lighter than me, and using _powder_ -I added blush, a light contouring to make my face look a little more chiseled than normal. Wearing makeup was easy-but this look was _not. Some purple eyeshadow and pinkish red lipstick finished the look._

_I looked in the mirror and said, wow. That was surprisingly good for someone who doesn’t do this very often. I headed out to the party. Dressed and ready to go._

After arriving to the party, I entered the door. I said “Hi” to a few familiar faces. I didn’t feel like I knew enough people, but I had been invited. _Right? I work for the magazine, they sent me an invitation. The place is nice, I thought._

_Just then, a voice said,_

_“Elsa?! What are you doing here?”_


	2. Wait What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma meets Christopher, Elsa's manager and at first mistakes her (along with many others) for the real Elsa. Some craziness ensues.

What? I thought, I’m not Elsa. I’m Emma.  
“Elsa don’t ignore me. I know it is you. Are you going to actually stop acting like a bitch and talk to me?”  
“I-I am not…”  
“Not on vacation? You’re here, celebrating this event?”  
“Elsa, come with me. You look nice. New dress? Though they need to work on their hems a bit.”  
Why does he think I’m her? I don’t look like her. I don’t walk like her.  
“I think it’s nice that you’re here for one more night. It makes it look like you care.”  
“I’m not…”  
“Elsa! Look who came to see us! Oh my God! Elsa, can I have your autograph?”  
Oh, God. This is bad. What now? They think I am her.  
“Elsa doesn’t sign autographs, guys. And we’re fashion people, not fangirls!”  
“I-I can sign a few to keep them happy.”  
“You’re signing autographs? You show up to the party that gave them their most successful issue when you told the whole world you were going to Caribbean? You feeling okay?”  
I then, I had to change my tone. I had to sound like her.  
“Oh, yes! But once you’ve been to one island, you’ve seen them all! Oh! And you clearly know who I am! But who are you?”  
“I’m one of your managers, Elsa. Christopher. I help run a lot of your schedule.”  
“Oh! I have so many managers, Christopher. It’s so hard to keep up with everyone.”  
I signed several autographs and they had me sit down on one of the couches in the main rooms to make sure everyone got a chance. Why was I playing along? This isn’t me.  
Christopher and I talked for a bit. And he seemed to be a nice guy. He works for Elsa.  
After a few hours of being at the event, I knew I had to leave.  
“Elsa?” he asked, “It’s you, isn’t it?”  
I finally said,  
“Look, Christopher. How’d you guess?”  
“You’re not as cold as the real Elsa to people. And you signed autographs! Who are you?”  
“This is a costume I did for this party. I work for the magazine and I was invited. But no one recognized me. I don’t look like her that much, do I?”  
“Ummm…no?”  
“You hesitated,” I said curtly, “I look like her.”  
“And Elsa would never wear a dress that low nor have the hems unfixed.”  
“When did you know?”  
“After you signed so many autographs.”  
“But do you, see, you could pass for her twin in this outfit. Look at this picture.”  
I looked at it. It was her cover photo. It had everything-her iconic clothing, dress, and so on. Christopher took a photograph of me and said,  
“See?”  
“Which you can use that.”  
“W-What? I can’t pretend to be Elsa. She is gorgeous, talented, and she will find out. I could get sued! Even I know that!”  
“Elsa doesn’t want to be around anyone anymore. She says she wants to quit modeling and being famous. She’s set for life.”  
“But why?”  
“I don’t know,” Christopher replied, “She’s just her, I suppose. She said she wanted to go to the Caribbean, but I don’t think she’s there.”  
“Who knows?” I replied, “but what does that have to do with me?”  
“I want you to be Elsa.”  
“Um…I can’t be Elsa. I am just a lowly fashion writer and sometimes editor. I am not a Snow Queen.”  
“Elsa is in trouble. She is just leaving. She is violating a lot of rules. She has runways to do. It’s winter, but she is needed for the summer fashion shows. As you know this is when we do all that. She needs to be working-or she’ll lose everything she has.”  
“Why would she risk everything?”  
“I don’t think she realizes, Emma.”  
“How long would I have to do it? Is she coming back?”  
“We have to find her, Emma. And once we do, we can talk to her.”  
“She isn’t gonna like it when she does.”  
“Most likely, she will throw a fit, but once she realizes you saved her career. She’ll remember that.”  
“And what about me? I have a job, a life, a future! And I don’t even know how to model!”  
“Emma, you will take a personal leave of absence. No one will know what’s going on. You only must ‘be Elsa’ for appearances, fashion events, and photo shoots. I am sure by tomorrow everyone will know that ‘Elsa’ did not leave town yet. But you will have to speak with the press about it, too.”  
“No, no, no, no, I can’t speak to the press!”  
“You’ll have to. It’s part of being famous!”  
“I don’t to be famous.”  
“Yes, you do, Emma. Otherwise, you wouldn’t be in fashion.”  
“Touché, Christopher.”  
“What do you want to do in fashion, Emma? Write? Design?”  
“I write because I am good at it. And I did go to school for it at one point but…I want to be a designer. I’ve been saving up for design school since I’ve been working here. I save a little of my check each week.”  
“Oh! A designer? And do you feel inspired by Elsa?”  
“I actually do, hence the dress I made.”  
“You can do that, you know. You can go to design school; I can recommend you or better yet have Elsa put in a good word for you. Maybe even help you get some clients…. if you help now.”  
“So…if I agree to ‘play Elsa,’ I will have an opportunity.”  
“You’re not playing Elsa; you’re going to be her.”  
I sighed. What had I gotten myself into?  
“So where do we start?”  
“Everywhere…. you don’t have much time.”


	3. A Crash Course in Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christopher coaches Emma to be Elsa, while the real one is gone.

Arriving home, I had so much to think about. Christopher told me,  
“We only have three days, till you are on a plane to London.”  
“London?”  
“Yes. First, Elsa has her own signature walk. She always walks sexy and strong. People love that about her. Designers always book her because when it’s time to work, she is a professional.”  
“So why would she leave, then, if designers love her?”  
“And Emma, once you are out in society, you have to commit to everything like she does. If the fashion isn’t your cup of tea, you’re not allowed to have an opinion. Just say thank you and move on. If you aren’t booked, same thing. Elsa rarely doesn’t get booked. As I’ve said, I’ve arranged you to talk to the press as Elsa. And here’s some tips. One: Don’t give any personal information out. Two: You are Elsa. When in public, you must dress, act, and be her. Or there will be questioning. People thought you were her-and I did till I realized what I did was wrong. Three: Don’t give away your real name or family name. And finally, be respectful. Sound proper and professional. Watch the “gonnas” and “yeas” and so on.”  
“So, what do I wear?”  
“I’m sending clothes for you. You’re lucky that you’re not too much bigger than Elsa, if any. She tends to be more on the size 4 end. That’s probably why you passed for her-since you’re fairly skinny too. Most models are and you’re not a model.”  
“I am now,” I said back, “And thank God for my high metabolism and my morning runs.”  
“Yes, you are…there you go. Embrace it. It is only temporary. Then you go back to do what you want to do. And if you want to work out, I can schedule you workouts with a trainer. He’s tough but he will keep you in shape, too.  
“Just schedule me three days a week in the morning, if possible. If not, maybe two. We also have another problem. I am not blonde unless I wear a wig or dye my hair.”  
“I am going to bring human hair wigs for now. Once we have that done-we’ll get one in the braid, her signature bun, her hair down and so on. It’ll be easy for me to do so. All I have to do say it’s for one of my clients and they will jump on it. I don’t even have to mention you by name, Elsa.”  
“I don’t know how to walk.”  
“Why do you try walking? And I brought a pair of heels that she’d wear. Go on! This is what designers will have you do to get booked. Some of them in London have already booked you but you will need to see a few others for more shows in the coming weeks. You’re going to be in London for two weeks.”  
“Damn,” I said, shocked, “I didn’t think I’d be this busy.”  
“You thought being a model is easy?”  
“I knew it wasn’t ‘easy’ but I thought models just walked, posed and looked pretty.”  
“And you work in fashion, Emma?”  
“Sorry…I didn’t mean it like that. I love fashion. I just didn’t realize that it wasn’t that easy.”  
“Listen, you’re getting a crash course in reality. Elsa deals with this…shit every day. And she loved it. But before she left, she did seem off. She just wanted to leave. I could say she was depressed or upset about something. I pressed her but no one’s got it out of her. But you need to walk, Elsa.”  
I took a few steps, I tried to hold my shoulders back, leg over leg, but I stumbled. I fell and slipped with my heels. They were higher than normal. I walked across the hallway of my apartment and tried to walk. But I continued to stumble at bit more on these heels and my shoulders stiffened. It was not sexy. I asked,  
“How was it?”  
I knew already, though.  
“That was terrible. One: Elsa walks with confidence. You have none. Two: You will never convince a designer to book you with that attitude. You have to click, connect with one, for them to feel inspired-same with photographers. Third: You walk too stiff. Loosen up a bit. Four: You need to practice wearing those heels because Elsa almost always wears blue five inch heels. Sometimes she would wear black or white heels, but they are still high like these. Try again, Elsa.”  
I tried again. I tried to think of her. Her strut on the runway. Her presences. I then, remembered a bit more. I walked back and forth. I loosened up just a bit.  
“That’s better, but keep your posture where it needs to be. Not too high that people can see what you’re thinking. Just keep practicing.”  
For three hours we did that. I wanted to cry from the pain of the shoes. We did take breaks, but Christopher was insistent that I should walk as much as possible. I soaked my feet after requesting a foot bath massage. They would be fine-I hoped.  
“Tomorrow morning, you need to be ready for your makeup artist to see you.”  
“Elsa doesn’t do her own makeup?”  
“She typically has someone do it for her. Though I’m sure she can, when she’s unable to. Your wigs are here, too. Make sure you have your wig on and put on correctly. Pull it back so she’s ready. If the artist doesn’t realize it’s ‘Elsa’ out of makeup, we may have a concern.”  
“I bet she’s still pretty out of makeup. I’m sure she has to be somewhat natural for bookings.”  
“Sure, she may lighten up on her eyeshadow and blush when she goes on her castings.”  
“Can I just learn how to do it myself? I mean, if you don’t want anyone to know, besides you and I, maybe I could just do my own hair and makeup. At least for most days except for when I am Elsa at fashion shows and photoshoots.”  
“You know what? It makes it easier for me. Just remember to imitate her looks. I’ve brought you pictures of her. You did well with that look for the party. But she has others, too. But follow her common looks. And you still have a press meeting tomorrow.”  
“The press,” I replied, “Oh goody. Am I actually going to get any sleep tonight? I need a Red Bull badly.”  
“You do realize those are bad for you, Elsa? You can’t drink those. They make you throw up.”  
“I need to stay awake somehow. Does she drink coffee or Monsters or tea?”  
“Definitely not Monsters. It’s worse than Red Bull. And besides both things smell horrible and definitely not flattering on a model.”  
“Are you trying to tell me, I’m fat?”  
“You’re not fat, but you need to watch what you eat and drink. You’re a model now and models are thinner than the average person-most of the time.”  
“There’s plus size models.”  
“Elsa isn’t that, and I’m guessing you aren’t either. Plus size. Far from it.”  
“So, what can I drink?”  
“Elsa drinks iced tea with lemon and two sugars. Sometimes she will treat herself to a peppermint chocolate coffee in the wintertime. If she doesn’t get coffee, she will get the tea. She might do a sugar cookie occasionally, but those are treats. She drinks lots of water and sometimes water with lemon.”  
“I’m guessing I like lemons now.”  
“You’re getting it. And chocolate sometimes.”  
“Is there is even low fat or sugar free chocolate?”  
“Yes, there is. Elsa basically eats like someone with no gallbladder. No fat, no spicy (it gives her acid reflux), nothing fried. No sodas-not even diet soda. Because diet sodas are terrible for people, too.”  
“Jesus Christ, I might be skinner than her by the time it’s all over.”  
“Well, did you think being a model meant eating whatever, too? Even you should’ve known that.”  
“Does Elsa think she’s fat because why would she diet if she’s not?”  
“Elsa wants to stay skinny, therefore you have to also.”  
“But if she quit, what then? And I don’t have a lot of food here.”  
“I’ve got that covered. As well as meal plans, too. Tomorrow the press meeting is providing breakfast. So, we’ll be fine tomorrow morning.”  
“Wow, you do a lot for me…I mean her.”  
“Well, it’s my job, and you need to rest. I’m guessing you need to start getting ready at 5 am, to be ready by 7 am, and to be picked up.”  
“Dress code is?”  
“Business professional type. Elsa does wear suits, sometimes even with pants. It’ll be here in the morning before you leave to the press meeting. Wear the bun wig. And the best part, it looks real and natural. No one will know. But tomorrow, is the real test, Elsa. And you don’t have to worry about anything.”


	4. Such a Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma prepares for her introduction as ELsa.

4:30 am. I heard a loud buzzing from my phone. I had a new phone now, too. The best on the market. And it was exactly like Elsa’s real phone. Did I dream it? Am I really doing this?  
“Elsa, it’s time to get up.” Christopher said.  
Oh, it’s not a dream. Why did I agree to this? I am such a fool and I cannot believe that I am going to a press meeting because of my behavior. Shit. And I can’t even have coffee or Red Bull. Poor me. Poor little Emma.  
“Elsa….up now! You need to get your makeup on, get your hair done and put your suit on….and be ready by 7 am. Models are never late. It’s unprofessional.”  
“I…am getting up,” I responded groggily. But I need something to drink so I can actually speak to these people without sounding like a dumbass.”  
“Elsa, watch your language. You cannot drop swear words like you’re in high school. The press would enjoy that far too much.”  
I sighed and said to him,  
“I’m going to shower now.”  
“Oh! I just realized I need to get you beauty supplies too, what she uses. And I’ve made arrangements in London to have your hair done.”  
“But won’t people question my brown hair if I do that?”  
“I’m gonna tell them that you had a mishap at a salon you thought you could trust. They used the wrong dye.”  
“That’s funny,” I replied, “Now hurry up and shower. I should be there in about thirty minutes.”  
“It’s 4:30 am, you told me five.”  
“Elsa is up before she says she does all the time.”  
“And here I am,” I resigned.  
“Want a cookie?” he said snarkily.  
“Yes, I do!” I replied.  
“Ha, you wish.”  
I rolled my eyes and began to shower. I scrubbed myself and made sure I smelled clean and fresh. It had been a long night and on three hours of sleep, I wanted to punch Christopher. He was hard on me, but he wasn’t hard on me, Emma. He was hard on me as Elsa. I wondered why she left, still. Was she in trouble? Family emergency? A real vacation? Rehab? Though no one pegs Elsa, a drunk. At least not in anything I’d seen.  
After drying myself off, I slid into the lingerie I’d been sent. Dark blue, lacy, and I’m glad no one else would see me in it. It was designer. I noticed a price tag. $2,000. I would never wear underwear for that much. I barely afford the cheap brands. My breasts were push up and looked thin. Like a real model. Wow. I put a robe on over my lingerie and then began doing what was dubbed the “professional Elsa” look. She still wore light purple (not as dark as her cover one), mascara and used an eyelash curler (I hate these things) to make my eyelashes stick out more than ever. I had use the makeup I had for now, but I knew Christopher was going to get the right stuff that she used. Blush was next. And the contouring to give my face that look again.  
I slid the wig cap on, pinned it and hid all my brown hair from view. The “bun” came on my head easily and I pinned it tightly.  
This hurts, I thought.  
Beauty is pain, I thought. But did I genuinely believe that?  
With the wig and makeup on, I looked in the mirror and I no longer saw Emma, the fashion writer. I saw Elsa, the model, I was pretending to be. I wasn’t allowed to say it to Christopher.  
Just then, I heard my doorbell rang. I made sure I was covered up in my robe, still, to answer the door. I thought it was Christopher. He was coming soon. But it wasn’t.  
“Excuse me, miss, do you know how far it is from 10th street. I do apologize for disturbing you…”  
“Um...yes…It’s about two miles and two lefts that way,” I responded.  
“I am sorry I bothered you. I’m Hans.”  
“I’m Elsa. Elsa Winters.”  
“Oh my God…you’re the model. What are you doing here? I’m so sorry to bother you.”  
“No, it’s fine,” I responded, “I was here with my sister and I was getting ready to leave for the day.”  
Good cover, I thought, Now go! Bother someone else.  
“You know, Elsa, I am glad to see you. I just remembered who I am to you…I just am a little surprised to you in such a terrible area of town. Aren’t you rich and well off? Why does your sister live in a dump like this?”  
I felt annoyed by his statement. This was my home. Where I lived. It may not have been perfect, but it was home. It was my place, what I worked for-and someday I’d become successful like the real Elsa and other designers. Maybe. He was weird and did Hans have something to do with the real Elsa’s disappearance?  
“That’s not right, Hans, and you know it. This is her home-she worked hard for it. She works twelve-hour days, sometimes fifteen! And she isn’t paid as well as we are!”  
“Oh, Elsa, stop being so defensive. Since when do you care about your freaking family? I thought you were going to look for them.”  
“I am,” I lied, “I just have so much going on. And now I couldn’t leave because I have to travel again for work.”  
Just then, Christopher showed up.  
“Christopher?” Hans said, “Nice to see you. How’s our favorite model today?”  
“Hans, what are you…?”  
“Just passing through and I was surprised to see Elsa here. Says she’s visiting her sister…I was just asking for directions.”  
“Why don’t you just go, Hans?”  
“I’m sure we’ll see each other again.”  
He left, but I felt a little awkward. Christopher stated,  
“That’s Hans Westen. He’s a model, also. He does some designing but he’s still very rough. He has wanted Elsa for years. But she always denies him.”  
“I can see why.”  
“Did you tell him anything personal?”  
“No…he asked me for directions and then realized it was me, Elsa.”  
“So, it worked! And you covered it perfectly. Get in your suit fast. We got to get going. Or you’ll be late. Move it!”  
Damn, he means business. I’ve fooled yet another person into think I was Elsa again. Are people really that gullible?  
I slid on black undershirt, light blue jacket, suit pants, and the light blue heels. Christopher handed me a pair of sunglasses and said,  
“Come on, Elsa. Your public awaits.”


	5. Put on a Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is introduced to the public and answers some tough questions. Then, she prepares for something else after.

The ride to the press meeting was uneventful. I was offered a tea, with two sugars, and a lemon-and Christopher gave me a look-for now it wasn’t just him in the vehicle. But also, Elsa’s driver. I was dying of thirst after the early start but I needed to be awake. I sipped on the tea, and it was bitter. But I played it off.  
“Is it good, Elsa?” Christopher replied, expecting a response.  
I knew how to answer it. I couldn’t answer honestly, for fear of being exposed. Even though it was nasty for me. Maybe I could make this for me. I tried to squeeze a bit more lemon juice into to maybe sweeten it just a bit.  
I responded factiously,  
“Yes, Christopher. It was made just like I like it. Just what I need to get this press meeting in gear.”  
He nods at me in approval. Was this all a show?  
“Elsa,” he says, “We’re here. And it’s time go in.”  
They touched up my face and it was time to be interview. The newscaster of “Fashion News Today” said,  
“Hello, this is Olaf with Fashion News Today, and today we have a very special guest, Miss Elsa Winters. She was supposed to have taken a four month break, but now she was seen at a party for one the magazines she was part of. Why didn’t she leave? Why is she here? And what else can we find out?”  
They instructed me to go in for the interview.  
“Hello, Elsa. How are you doing today?”  
“I am doing well, Olaf, and you?”  
“I love just talking to people about fashion. It makes me feel like I’m giving warm hugs to everyone! But enough of me, so, you were seen at a party for a magazine you did a cover for. Was there a reason?”  
What would she say? Would she be vain? Or humble? Did she even take that seriously. Maybe I should just answer honestly and be here.  
“Well, Olaf,” I responded, “We all need to recognize how hard everyone works in fashion. And I felt that they contributed to my success. I learned a long time ago, to never forget where you began. And don’t step on anyone just to get ahead.”  
“But you know, lots of people in fashion do that. Have you stepped on anyone to get ahead? What about the rumor about you and Hans Weston?”  
“I don’t know what you mean,” I responded truthfully, “Hans Weston is an acquaintance, as we both are models.”  
“Is it true you engaged inappropriate conduct with him in Milan?”  
Christopher looked at the screen with concern and said to himself,  
“Oh no…they’re gonna eat her alive.”  
“It is not true,” I responded, “Every time we see each other, I am respectful and polite to him because that’s how you should be in that situation. We’re not even friends. And I am not looking for romance as this time.”  
Where did I come up with that one? I sounded just like her. Jesus. I remembered what Christopher told me as well some her interviews before. She had an icy nature. She gave people the time of day when it was convenient for her. But I couldn’t be as icy as her. Could I?  
“But surely you will find someone to love, eventually?”  
“Maybe,” I replied coldly, “but not now.”  
“So, what’s next for you, now that you have not gone on your vacation?”  
“I am going to London for Fashion Shows. Maybe earn a few more clients and earn more castings.”  
“Will you remain busy this season, Elsa?”  
“Of course, why wouldn’t I be? It’s fashion. And that always changes.”  
“Thank you, Elsa. And for those of you watching at home, thank you for watching.”  
It ended and I was release. I was sweating and I wanted to remove my jacket.  
“Hot,” I said, “I need some water please.”  
An assistant brought me a bottled water and I drank it up. The hot lights had done a number on me and I removed my jacket. I was also hungry and there was plenty of food to eat. But most of it I couldn’t eat. I was allowed to eat any of the low fat, low carb and whole wheat bagels. I found some iced tea at the served myself with the lemon and the two packs of sugar. I found some wheat bagels at the end of the line and healthy bananas and apples. At least, I liked most fruits. I was guessing Elsa, did too.  
Christopher and I sat at a table alone. Most people didn’t want to talk to me after the interview.  
Wow, I thought, They really must be afraid of her.  
I remained quiet during my breakfast and I’d soon be released before it was time to head out. I would need to rest and maybe enjoy the rest of my day. Maybe find out some information. I remember the interview-they asked me (Elsa) about Hans. Maybe there was something there. Maybe something wrong. I seemed deep in though and I began to think quietly.  
“Elsa?” Christopher asked. “Earth to Miss Elsa. You here?”  
“Oh…yes….sorry. Just a lot on my mind. Busy days ahead, right?”  
“Yes, it is,” he agreed, “but now you need to get changed out of that suit and into clothes appropriate for a casting. They want you to dress as if you are royalty.”  
“Why would a designer ask that of me?” I replied.  
“Some designers just have their own ways of casting girls. Most girls go into castings in something simple. Tank top and jeans. Heels. And that’s the standard because they always change your clothes anyhow.”  
“Right.” I confirmed with a nod.  
“Elsa, come on. I have arranged your outfit to be brought here so you can change.”  
“What would I do without you?”  
“You’ll always have me…provided that you don’t fire me.”  
“I highly doubt that’s going to happen, sir.”  
“Dressing room is right there. You’ll find everything you need to get changed for your casting, Elsa.”  
I’ve never heard of a designer doing this type of thing for a casting, but I supposed it could happen. Designers do all sorts of things, at least from what I’ve seen. It made me wonder, what would happen if I became famous?  
Entering the dressing room, everything was set up. Christopher left me a note:  
Elsa, here’s some things for this afternoon. You’ll have an hour to get ready. Touch up your face. Change your hair. Wear that crown. You’re a queen, not a princess.  
Sincerely, Christopher  
I began to get ready once again. I noticed that he had brought my braid human-hair wig. I swapped wigs quickly and pinned it down as tight and hard as possible and put the old wig on the wig head. It had been carried in a suitcase and would be brought out by him. I changed into the gown. A stunning gown. It reminded me of her gowns of before. Long, rhinestoned-but to the floor and well-made. I added a few more touches of makeup and ended up being ready in half in hour-instead of thirty. A crown went over my head.  
Christopher looked pleased with what he brought for me and said,  
“Wow, you look amazing.”  
“Thank you,” I replied, “are we headed out now?”  
“Yes,” he replied.  
“Let’s get out of here,” I responded, “We’ve done our job.”  
We loaded the truck, I sat carefully in my new dress and I knew it would be a drive before I would be able to walk and stand again. Traffic was terrible, as always.  
I spent an hour in the vehicle and then, Christopher said,  
“We’re here.”  
“This doesn’t look like a place where a designer would be.”  
“Well…it’s not. I said that because Elsa would never want to come over if she knew where’d we actually were going.”  
“What are we doing here?”  
“This place, I volunteer in my free time. And they love me here. It’s a children’s hospital and I volunteered in the cancer unit.”  
“That’s so kind of you to do that. But why did I have to come, then, dressed like this?”  
“You see children don’t understand the concept of fashion and models. And to make it a context they’d understand, I told them I knew a Princess, that always worked so hard to please the people she did things for. They always ask for her to come and see them-and I always have to tell them that Elsa is too busy taking care of her people to see them.”  
“She didn’t want to come, I am guessing?”  
“I never asked her because we always were too busy. And I am like you, I’m just a commoner among royals.”  
“Well, Christopher, for all it’s worth. Whoever you fall in love with, make sure they deserve you. Famous or not.”  
“Fix your crown, Elsa.”  
I adjusted my crown, stood up straight and headed into the hospital. Be royalty, I told myself. I can do this. It had just started snowing. Well, how fitting. The Snow Queen has arrived. Ha.


	6. Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma, as Elsa, visits a children's hospital, as a "Queen" and meets a special little girl who is sick with cancer.

The receptionist greeted us at the front door and said,  
“Hello Chris, how you been?”  
“Oh, you know, working. I haven’t been able to volunteer as much because my boss keeps me on my toes.”  
“Are you gonna volunteer today?”  
“Not today, but I brought a special guest. The children have been asking for the Queen that I tell in my stories to them.”  
“Elsa? You were able to bring Elsa here? How?”  
“I work for her, and I promised the children a visit. They deserve a little bit of happiness in their day. Some may not have much longer.”  
I wanted to tear up a bit.  
Don’t cry, I thought, You’re not you right now. She doesn’t cry, does she?  
“Elsa, you ready to come in?”  
“Just head to the fourth floor, you know where to go Chris.”  
“Chris, huh?”  
“They know me as that here. Especially the kids.”  
Chris and I headed down the hall and on the elevator. And the nurses were pleasantly surprised to see us both. The nurse seemed nervous-as they knew who ‘Elsa’ was. One of the children’s aides said,  
“Nice to see you’re back, Chris. And the kids are all playing in the playroom. They just had lunch. Some are confined, some are not. And we hope we can care for them all. Here we hope we can cure them, so they may live. But some are not ‘so lucky.’ Some have no one to turn to but we never turn away anyone because of lack of parents. The state sometimes helps us too-so if they recover they can find a good placement afterwards.”  
I felt emotional here. I wanted to help them all. I took a deep breath and said,  
“Are you ready to see them?”  
“Hold on, let me introduce you Elsa!”  
Christopher has me wait outside and he says,  
“Hi, everyone! How are you all doing today?”  
“Chris! You’re back to see us!” they yelled together.  
They ran up to him and hugged them. If he loved Elsa, then she should love him, too. Because he deserved it.  
“Okay, remember, that Princess I told you about who is always busy taking care of her people far, far away. Well, she is now a Queen.”  
“She’s a queen?” one of the children piped up.  
“Yes, and guess what? She’s here with us today.”  
“Presenting Her Majesty Queen Elsa.”  
I walked in slowly and said,  
“Hello, everyone. Someone told me you want to see me.”  
I had to play along. They wouldn’t know the difference unless they knew modeling. But for today, I was a Queen. And I wanted to believe I was. But really, I am not. But for right now, I am.  
“Elsa, is it true you have a big castle?”  
“Is it true you have lots of puppies?”  
“Did you marry a prince?”  
“So many questions! One at a time.”  
“Yes, kids, I have a big castle and I have three bedrooms just for me. And we have dances and balls all the time. I haven’t married a prince, yet, but maybe someday I will. And puppies, well I have a few dogs, but not twenty-five puppies like Chris here seems to say I have.”  
“Oh! Your dress is so pretty, Queen Elsa. Where did you get it? Did birds make it for you?”  
If only making dresses were that easy.  
“I have people in my castle that make my dresses for me. It’s a lot of work…and when someone buys you clothes, remember someone had to make it for you. Be good to your parents.”  
“Can you tell us a story? Or sing us a song?”  
“A song?”  
“Chris says that you have the most lovely voice. That you sound like an angel.”  
“Do I now?” I said. I glared at Chris with a death glare. Now I have to sing, to avoid exposure of the truth. I’m not a singer.  
“Elsa, come on. They want you, too. I have the instrumental on my phone. It’s one of her songs. Every princess has a song.”  
“Fine,” I said to him, “I’ll sing.”  
The kids screamed in excitement.  
“We have a Queen singing to us!”  
I started to feel a little bit better about it.  
The music began and I started to sing Elsa Winter’s hit song, “Let it Go.”  
The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation and looks like I’m the queen  
The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside  
Couldn’t keep it in, heaven knows I tired.  
Don’t let them in, don’t let them see  
Be the good girl, you always have to be  
Conceal don’t feel, don’t let them know.  
Well know they know..  
Let it go, let it go  
Can’t hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go.  
Turn away and slam the door  
I don’t care what they’re going to say!  
Let the storm range on  
The cold never bothered me anyway.  
I started off timid and as the song began to built, I realized. I knew the song. I could do it-if I tried. Maybe I could feel these lyrics after all. They weren’t my words that I wrote. They were written by a model and singer, who maybe felt lonely even the amidst of her fame and success. Yet she became cold in her loneliness. These lyrics were her life, why hadn’t seen before? For the first time in forever, I finally understood.  
It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all  
It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I'm free  
Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry  
Here I stand and here I stay  
Let the storm rage on  
My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back, the past is in the past  
Let it go, let it go  
When I rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand in the light of day  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway!

I finished the song and there was an applause throughout the room. It was better than I thought. And I could hit the notes well in spite of no editing or anything. The kids didn’t seem to notice I messed up one note, but I recovered and carried the lyrics well. Elsa wasn’t coming back-maybe that was what her song wanted. She didn’t want to be a model. But what caused her to leave? Hans? Her family that she doesn’t talk about? I didn’t know what to think anymore.

Then, I saw a little girl. She could not have been any older than eight or nine. She looked about eight or nine, maybe. Reddish brown hair, with cute little braids and pigtails. She wore a light green dress and flat shoes. She was trying to talk to other kids and she yelled,  
“It’s snowing, guys!”  
“Do you wanna build a snowman?” she would asked everyone.  
They rejected her.  
“Go away, Anna,” they’d say.  
“Aww, whose that little girl?”  
Christopher looked at me and said,  
“That’s Anna. She’s only been here a few days. She was just diagnosed with cancer, but…”  
“But…she doesn’t have long to live.”  
“What?”  
“Her parents were broke and they couldn’t afford the trip up here right away. Her parents…are gone. And they left her to the state.”  
“Poor Anna. Why don’t they play with her?”  
“Elsa, they don’t like her. She’s too much. And most of the kids can’t go outside anyhow. But she can…”  
“So,” she said, “How bad is she?”  
“She is very ill, Elsa. In fact, recently tests came back that they may be too late to save her.”  
“You mean, she is dying? And she could go any day?”  
“Yes,” he said gravely.  
“Can’t you do anything? Can’t we help? Don’t celebrities donate money to things like this?”  
“Elsa, you don’t have access to that right now. I risked you to be here because Fashion Report and all these tabloids are always looking at you. And if they see you…after the reputation you’ve developed they may not want you.”  
“So, you can’t be nice in fashion. What is wrong with being kind to someone? Especially a child?”  
“We can’t get involved, Elsa. It’s not our place. And sadly, cancer can be deadly for anyone-even children. Some people are lucky and there’s cures and remissions. But Anna…her cancer won’t take the treatments that are offered to her. To survive, she’ll need surgery. Approval from her family. The state won’t approve this procedure. The hospital will pay for half but it’s an extremely expensive and risky procedure. She will most likely die before it. Or become ill afterwards. And her cancer is pretty much terminal.”  
“Poor little Anna,” I said sadly, “What can we do now?”  
“You need to be Queen Elsa and cheer these children up. Your voice is better than I expected.”  
“Thank you, Chris,” I replied.

Trotting back into the playroom, I went to Anna. And said,  
“Hello, there. I’m Queen Elsa. What’s your name?”  
She seemed a little scared of me. I could tell she wasn’t too happy after people refused her.  
But finally, she said,  
“An-Anna.”  
“So, you want to build a snowman? Are you allowed to?”  
“If we asked, they’ll allow it and we can play!”  
“Anna, can I ask you question. Do you want to build a snowman?”  
“Yes! I do, Queen Elsa!”  
The aide said,  
“If you wish to do so, I must come with. Anna get some warmer clothes and a jacket on.”  
“Yes, ma’am!” she responded.  
Within ten minutes she was dressed and ready to go. Chris handed me a jacket, too. But I hoped I’d be okay.  
I was given a carrot, some marbles and an extra scarf to make a snowman.  
I said to Anna,  
“You know there’s a recipe for making the perfect snowman.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes.”  
I began to sing for her again.  
A little bit of me, a little bit of you  
A part that loves to dream

Then Anna started to sing along, too.  
A part that swings from a tree  
A little like me, A little like you  
I sung,  
A part that’s nice.  
She added,  
A part that’s naughty too!  
We both sang,  
A loyal friend whose there no matter what!  
I sang,  
A big round belly.  
And a big bouncy butt! Anna said.  
We continued to build the snowman little by little. I did not seem to notice anyone filming me or photographing me.  
\----  
A voice said,  
“What is she doing here? Playing with some child?”  
\----  
We both continued singing.  
He’ll love warm hugs and the bright sunlight and he will love the summer.  
I said,  
“But he’ll melt!”  
Yeah you’re right, Anna sung, So we’ll build him back together.  
I responded,  
Yes that’s the key.  
Together we sang,  
‘Cause he’s a little bit of you and me!

I said,  
“Perfect…we did it, Anna!”  
“Yay! Can we build another?”  
“Maybe some other time. I have to go.”  
“Why?” she whined. “Can we play a bit more? Can’t your people just wait a bit more…”  
Before I could respond to her,  
I heard loud running and shutters.  
“Anna! Go inside, now! Take her inside. Chris, we have to go. The paparazzi are here. I don’t know how they found us but we got to go.”  
“Go, go, go!” I yelled.  
“Elsa! Elsa. They yelled. Are you adopting a child? Are you pregnant? Why are you here? Are you really nice after all?”  
So many questions. The driver would take me anywhere. I knew I couldn’t go home. They’d follow me to my house-not Elsa’s.  
“Where can we go, Chris?”  
“I’ll take you to my place. It’s safe there.”  
“Do you live alone?”  
“Yes, except for my dog, Sven.”  
“Interesting name…don’t ask.”  
“I wasn’t planning on it.”  
We drove to his house and made sure that no one saw us enter. I needed to change, get out of this wig and become myself again. But did I even know who that was anymore?

Songs: “Let it Go” from Frozen and “A Little Bit of You” from the Broadway version of Frozen (excerpt)


	7. Conceal Don't Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, while Emma is at Christopher's house, the real Elsa is hidng away after she made a tough discovery one day at a photo shoot.

Meanwhile, across town, there was Elsa.  
The real Elsa. Elsa had taken refuge in an cheap hotel. She had become focused on her family again. It had been hard for since she often had no one.  
Elsa POV  
I had received a phone call a week ago, about her family. My father and mother had been found dead. A terrible car accident. I had started feel empty and felt like she couldn’t do anything. I didn’t even know if they could afford a funeral. I started to feel depressed and I never knew them for such a long time. It’s my fault they are gone. I found out recently they were travelling to find me, to see me before I left out of town for London. Now that’s not going to happen. Because I’d been looking for them, too. I had been too busy and I tried to make time-even hired a Private investigator.  
Flashback- A week ago.  
I was getting into hair and makeup. I had a major photoshoot for another spread coming up in April. Spring fashions. Spring dresses and accessories. This was a more commercial shoot, yet I’d done others, too. I had to look happy and smiling and beautiful, as people always say I do. Professional, they say in front of me, Sure.  
During hair and makeup, I received a phone call from my investigator.  
“We found them, Elsa.”  
“What?”  
“Your family….”  
“Where are they? Maybe I can go see them tomorrow after I do my photoshoot! I’m leaving for London next week!”  
“You don’t understand. They’re gone.”  
“Gone?”  
“Their car fell in a ditch and they were found dead.”  
“Oh, no…”  
“But, Elsa, you need to know something. You have a younger sister.”  
“I have a…what?”  
“A sister. And we can’t find her anywhere. Maybe she was taken into the system or something. But there’s no information.”  
“What about her name?”  
“Her name is Anna. She’s a child. That’s all I know.”  
“Is she alive?”  
“Nothing indicates she’s dead, so it’s possible.”  
“I…I have to go,” I responded, “I have to finish my photoshoot.”  
“Call me later, and we’ll discuss looking for your sister.”  
No, no, no, just when I find them. They are dead. It can’t be! Fuck! I can’t do this. No, I have to. I have to finish this photoshoot and then I can go home. I can take a break. I have to look happy! Conceal, don’t feel. Just do it, Elsa. Get the damn shot and go home!  
-End Flashback

She thought,  
At least I’m alone here. Away from everyone. And why does it matter? It’s not like people even like me. They always talk about me. So why do I need to do so? Ice queen, cold hearted bitch, yeah I heard it all.  
I bought a minute phone and made phone calls. Being in hiding with cash was difficult, and I had not done any of this in a while. I hardly watched TV and I wondered if any of my mail came for me at my home. I had been looking if any other family had come about. Do I have anyone else? 

I spent most of my time in my hotel room, sometimes, wearing clothes that made me look unrecognizable. Everyone thinks I’m on vacation. And maybe I am. Just not on some lavish one in the Caribbean. I suppose that’s how it is.  
I have a sister. And I need to find her. She’s the only one I have. What do I do?  
I didn’t know what to think.  
I needed to go home. I needed to find my family. I needed closure-finally.

I received a phone call, from my investigator.  
“Hello, Elsa. How are you today?”  
“Fine,” I said coldly, “Any new information?”  
“Well, I think you need to know something…your sister has been taken by the state. I’m trying to find more information about her, but it doesn’t look like she’s placed anywhere yet.”  
“Where is she, then?”  
“It’s hard to guess,” he responds, “but you need to get yourself together.”  
“And no doubt that I will,” I reply, “but we need to find her.”  
“But you can investigate it, too, Elsa. You’ve got time. You’ve got a life. You can’t hide forever.”  
“Why do you say so?”  
“You need to find your sister, Elsa. Because she doesn’t even know you exist.”  
“How could it be that she doesn’t know?”  
“Because she is only nine years old, Elsa. You left your family when you were 16. They had her not too long after you left.”  
“They probably hated me after I left, didn’t they?”  
“I don’t think so. You chose to leave them. You chose to become a model.”  
“But I never spoke with them after. I never reached out.. she said dejectedly.  
“But you can find your sister,” he responds. “She’s out there.”

Emma POV  
We arrived at Chris’s home. It had gotten a lot colder since earlier and we sat in his living room. He made hot chocolate and said,  
“Yes, you can have some. If you want. But just one cup.”  
“It’s all I’ll need,” I responded.  
“You know, Emma, you impressed me today. You handled yourself well in that interview and at the hospital. The kids loved you.”  
“They loved Elsa, not me,” I responded, “Queen Elsa.”  
“But you took care of them. You sang for them. You played with Anna.”  
“Anna. I feel for the child…like she and I had some sort of connection. But she’s not anyone I know.”  
“It’s sad that she may die soon, if not taken care of.”  
“But we have bigger things to take care of. We need to find the real Elsa.”  
“Elsa needs to do her job and have you found anything?”  
“Last transaction she made before you joined in was on December 18th. She withdrew $2,000.”  
“So, she’s been paying cash. She doesn’t want to be found right now. But why?”  
“Because she is trying to find something, too. Look, Emma. There’s a transcation payment history for a investigator. There’s a least three payments here. Should we call him?”  
“Would he even speak to us?”  
“I’m Elsa’s head manager of course-he would.”  
“We will call tomorrow.”  
\--  
“What is going on? Why is she with Christopher, still? Wouldn’t she go home?  
I’m so glad I tipped them paparazzi off, because why would Elsa, of all people go to a children’s hospital? Doesn’t even seem right.  
Unless…no…that seems unlikely. Can it?


	8. Do I keep on running?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma makes a realization and some truths are revealed.

As planned, I awoke to Chris talking on the phone. He was also making breakfast. I, of course was still only allowed my standard meals and I hated eating limited food. I missed my bacon and sausage. But I would soon get used to it, if I had to do this for longer.

I served myself a glass of milk, wheat toast, and a banana. I wanted to know what was going on.  
“As her manager, it’s my right to know! She has contracts to take care of! She leaves for London this afternoon!”  
“Uh-huh. Yes,” he continued loudly, “Wow…I didn’t know. I’ll send her my condolences. She did what? She doesn’t have her old phone anymore? Seriously? What is wrong with her? Do you have the number? I need to speak with her. Okay, will do.”

“Emma,” Chris said, “Elsa lost her parents. That’s why she went on vacation. She has been searching for her family for such a long time.”

“That’s why Hans asked me about that.”  
“He did…what?! Why didn’t you tell me, Emma? What did you tell him?”  
“All I told him was I haven’t had time to look for them. Because I’ve been working. It’s not a lie. Because I don’t know enough about Elsa to truly tell him anything.”  
“Great.”  
“What about the investigator?”  
“Elsa has been hiding away to find her family and secrets. The investigator…found out that her family died in a car accident, but she has a sister. A nine-year-old little girl that they assumed went to the state-since the investigator can’t find the child anywhere. The child’s name is Anna.”  
“Anna?”  
I couldn’t believe it. It made sense. That little girl, Anna, the one she built a snowman was Elsa’s sister. And she had no idea. Her baby sister. Abandoned with no family. Dying of cancer.  
“Chris, don’t you see what this means? That little girl from the hospital is Elsa’s sister.”  
“How? How did it get this far? We can save her! We can pay for her surgery.”  
“Emma, we can’t do anything, still. You aren’t really Elsa.”  
“You’ve always said I was. Now I’m Emma when it comes down to it. Do you really care about Elsa? That’s her sister fucking dying! I have no family. At least, she has someone now! And you act like you’re so much better than me!”  
“Emma,” he responded, “because you have an act to keep up with.”  
“An act? Is that all I am? So, you can still get your cut? Elsa’s out there, looking for her sister. And her sister is dying. She’s not going to London and neither am I. I’ll stay local if you want. But we need do something. Do you even care?”  
“Don’t say I don’t care about you or Elsa! I work so hard to make sure of it!”  
“You know what, Chris? I’m done. You go find someone else to do this.”  
I head with my bags and head to a park. I wanted to clear my head for a bit. And yet here I was. I hadn’t had a chance to remove my wig or makeup. But I sat there, alone.  
Is this what she felt?  
“Elsa?” a voice said.  
“Oh, hi. Hans. What are you doing here?”  
“Just going for a run. And you?”  
“I needed to clear my head. It’s been crazy, lately.”  
“I can only imagine.”  
“Elsa, are you hungry? Want to get something to eat?”  
“I don’t know if I can, or not. I’m not dressed to go anywhere. And besides, I can’t eat most things, remember?”  
“Just enjoy it, Elsa. Why not? It’s not a date, I promise. Just two friends having lunch.”  
“I’m in sweats and shirt, Hans.”  
“Oh, please. It’s not the worst. We are not exactly in a place where paparazzi will look for either of us.”  
“Fine,” I said, “I’ll go.”  
Within an hour, we were at a restaurant. It was a pizza joint and it seemed noticeably quiet and out of the way. A local business that seemed swept by big businesses. But here were were, eating pizza. I ordered bacon and ham and pepperoni pizza. Since if no one was here to tell me what I ate, then why do I care anymore?  
“Wow, I’ve never seen you eat that much, Elsa.”  
“Yeah, I’m having a cheat day. I never get one.”  
Meanwhile, Chris decides to call the number, the number the investigator gave him from Elsa.  
At first, she didn’t answer. She didn’t want to answer.  
“Elsa, it’s me. Christopher. Can I talk to you?”  
No answer from her.  
Then, a voice says,  
“Christopher, how did you…?”  
“Elsa, you should know better than to just run off like that. I am your manager. I could’ve helped you and I thought we were at least somewhat close.”  
“The fashion industry doesn’t need to know my business.”  
“I’m not talking about the fashion industry. I’m talkin’ about you.”  
“Why do you care all of sudden?”  
“Because you have a contract and I have something to tell you. It’s important. It’s about your sister.”  
“You know about Anna?”  
“Yes…. I found out about her and I know exactly where she is.”  
“You did? How?”  
“Trust me, you’ve known me for years. You know I’d never lie to you. But there is more thing I need to talk to you about. Can you meet me, dressed up? For dinner later?”  
“I…I can’t…”  
“Why, you need to know where your sister is, and you need to know what I am about to tell you.”  
“Oh, okay…”  
Elsa called a taxi and she arrived at a fancy dinner spot. Christopher had requested a private table in the back, away from people, as requested. Elsa, for the first time, in a while, dressed as the person, she was. She wore her hair in her braid, a blue dress and black heels. She hardly wore black heels. But it was appropriate for this place.  
“Elsa, it’s great to see you again.”  
“It’s been weird being away from everyone, but I think it was for the best. What were you going to tell me?”  
“You need to know that I found your sister. Completely by accident.”  
“How? Where is she?”  
“She’s in the hospital…she’s sick.”  
“What?”  
“Yes, how’d you find out?”  
“I had a friend look into it…and she put and two and two together…while we were volunteering at the hospital. That one of the children was, indeed, your younger sister.”  
“What’s wrong with her, Christopher?”  
“She has cancer, Elsa. She’s extremely ill and without surgery, she may die. She has no one, but now she has you. If you choose to take care of her and pay for her surgery.”  
“Treatments aren’t working?”  
Christopher shook his head. Then, at the corner of his eye he saw a familiar face. It was Emma, with Hans. But she was still in her Elsa clothes. She had gone home to change for dinner but she looked exactly like Elsa. This couldn’t end well, he thought.  
They were sitting across the restraurant but then Emma noticed him, too.  
She mouthed,  
What are you doing?  
He mouthed back,  
I found her. I’m with her. You need to do something fast.  
“What’s wrong?” Elsa asked.  
“Just looking for a waitress.” he lied.  
Elsa nods and says,  
“I need to use the bathroom.”  
Across the way, Emma says,  
“Hans, I need to use the ladies’ room. I need to freshen up my lipstick.”  
“The food is coming soon, Elsa. Please hurry.”  
Emma left the table and while he was alone, he called some paparazzi.  
“Hello, this is Hans Weston. I’ve got a scoop for you…”  
Emma POV  
After using the bathroom, I began to touch up my lipstick. Then, I saw her. The real Elsa….standing in front of me. At first, I didn’t want to acknowledge her and wanted to run, but she said,  
“You dropped your lipstick.”  
I hid my face, realizing she was here, too. I couldn’t let her catch me with Hans.  
“Excuse me,” I responded quietly, “I’m sorry.”  
I caught Christopher sitting at the table and he said,  
“What are you doing here? And why are you with Hans?”  
“Since when is that any of your business,” I responded, “since you found your girl. It doesn’t matter what I do.”  
“No, Emma. You got to realize that you’re still dressed as Elsa. He wants Elsa, not you. But Elsa’s always refused him.”  
“And you finally got your date with the real Elsa.”  
Hans had heard the whole thing but he realized that that girl that he was with wasn’t his love interest. It was a lookalike. This was his chance.  
“I-I gotta go,” I responded, “He’s waiting for me. And it’s just a date. Even though he says it wasn’t.”  
Elsa POV  
I heard the conversation, I heard that girl talking to Christopher. She had pretended to be me? Why? Did he have anything to do with it? I needed to ask him.  
“Christopher, did I hear what I think I just heard?” I said firmly.  
“About…?”  
“You had a lookalike replace me! Are you out of your mind?”  
“Funny. She said the same thing you just said. Maybe you are related, too.”  
“You went behind my back and had some girl take my spot. Why?”  
“You were gone, Elsa. What did you want me to do? I couldn’t find you. No one could after you made that announcement.”  
“I finally saw some articles about her. Caught a children’s hospital? Caught at a magazine holiday party? Where did you find her?”  
“I found her at that party. Her name’s Emma. And she works at the magazine. She was dressed as you for the holiday costume party and I mistook her for you. Then I realized, I could trick people into believing she was you-at least until I found you.”  
“Why, Christopher. Why would you go against me? After everything we’ve been through?”  
“Because you had contracts and obligations and I wanted to make sure you didn’t get sued. God forbid, someone did something for you!”  
“It wasn’t your place to put a double for me. No one can be me. Ever. You don’t know anything about me!”  
Emma POV  
“Sorry about that, Hans. Ladies’ work is never done. You should know that.”  
“I wouldn’t know,” he said, “Tonight has been a great night. And I should thank you, really.”  
He then, leaned into me, and started making out with me and then they all showed up.  
“It’s true! It’s true! Elsa is dating Hans Weston! We got the scoop!”  
What?  
Elsa POV  
I heard yelling from across the restaurant. That girl was with Hans and paparazzi were bothering her. I didn’t know what to do. Could I tell her about him? They thought she was me.  
Christopher said,  
“Elsa, you can’t go over there. Let her deal with it. She’s stronger than you know. She’s just like you in so many ways-not just looks.”  
“You know, you should go.”  
I started to sing again, for the first time in forever.  
Standing frozen  
In this life I’ve chosen  
Please don’t find me  
The past is all behind me  
Leave me in the snow  
Let me go….  
I edged closer to the scene. Maybe she didn’t deserve this.  
Emma POV  
After the kiss, I said,  
“Hans, you really like me…don’t you?”  
“Elsa, you are a beautiful woman. No doubt of it. However, if only there was someone that actually loved you.”  
“What?”  
“Elsa-I shouldn’t call you that, now should I? You’re not Elsa…you’re some fraud meant to replace her. And with that….”  
He yanked off my wig after several attempts.  
The paparazzi said,  
“Who are you?”  
“Did you do it for fame?”  
“Was it money?”  
“Do you have something to do with Elsa’s disappearance?”  
I wanted to run. I didn’t know how to respond.  
“You see, she’s a fake. Some wannabe that looks like the real Elsa. And I bet she did something to the real one. I’ve been trying to figure out why she went missing and I looked into it-finding that girl. Whoever she is. Take her away. She’ll be charged with murder and kidnapping most likely. Oh poor Elsa!”  
Elsa POV  
“They took her away, Christopher. They’re accusing of her murdering me! Look what you did!”  
“I didn’t do anything. Hans did.”  
“Hans wants me. He tried to…rape me once. You wonder why I never dated him? Because he was a lying asshole!”  
“We have to go find her. But we need to get out of here first.”  
“You know what, Christopher, you’ve done enough.”  
“I only wanted to help you and now you say that? Can’t you see, Elsa? I’m in love with you.”  
“You don’t love me. Or you wouldn’t have let Emma take the fall. Was she the ‘friend’ that helped you?”  
“Yes,” he responded.  
“I’ve been called so many names, but I’ve always had a reason for everything because at the end of day, I’m alone with no one. But I don’t know what to do.  
".You can help them both.”  
“What can I do?”  
“You need to do the next right thing.”  
What do I do? Do I keep on running?


	9. I Said Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa and Emma must face Hans.

Emma POV  
I was sitting there on a bench, in a cell. I was handcuffed and could not believe where I was at. I didn’t know what to say. Elsa wasn’t dead. I’d seen her, just before…I was taken away.  
Then, I had a visitor. Hans.  
“Why am I here?”  
“Because you killed Elsa.”  
“No, I didn’t. You can find her. She’s with her manager, Christopher. Get her.”  
“If she’s alive, she won’t be for much longer.”  
“Why do you hate her so much?”  
“Thing is, no one ever got anywhere with her. I wanted to marry her. And when you gave me a chance I started to think, something was off. And then overhearing that conversation with your so-called manager?”  
“So, you knew before, then.”  
“The real Elsa never gave me the time of day. And yet you were dumb enough to not know that. She could’ve told you that I’m not someone to be around all the time.”  
“The rumors? About you and her?”  
“Are they true? If you must know, they are. But she didn’t want me. I forced myself on her. And she was a good fuck at that. I didn’t want to do it to her, but she wouldn’t date or consider me. I always made sure the paparazzi were around or I tipped them off to let them know.”  
“That’s how they found me at the hospital. With Elsa’s sister, Anna.”  
“So, you found her sister. Funny that she’ll never know you. Because all there’s left for me is this.”  
He showed a fake marriage license and said,  
“You see this? I am ‘married’ to her. She is my wife now.”  
“No, you’re not,” I responded.  
“All there is left now is to kill her. And I’ll inherit her money and her life insurance and be able to live. No more shitty photo shoots. No more of this. And you? You’ll go down for her murder. Most likely you get the death penalty.”  
“No!” I responded.  
“I am going to be the concerned husband that finds Elsa’s dead body and you will be gone, too.”  
“You won’t get away with this,” I snapped.  
“I already have. And I will.”  
He left. I have to get out of here. Elsa’s in danger.  
I sat in the cell for a few more hours trying to ponder what I could do.  
Christopher. Elsa. Little Anna. Me.  
I lay down and closed my eyes, feeling dejected. I started singing to myself quietly.  
Sadness swirls within me like the snow  
I've frozen out the only friend that I'll ever know  
There's no way I can win  
But I wish that I had been there for her long ago  
Life’s too short…  
Meanwhile, far away Elsa sang, too.  
To be such an oblivious fool  
So reckless that I couldn’t see...  
Life's too short to be so desperate to be loved  
That I only ever thought of me  
I wish I saw things clearly  
I guess I'm just not the sort  
Now all I know is life's too short  
Elsa said,  
“Christopher, you need to bail her out and I’ll see you later. She hasn’t done anything wrong, except be me. But I’ll forgive that for now.”  
Christopher nods,  
“I will.”  
\---  
A voice said,  
“You made bail.”  
“By whom?”  
“Is that anyway to thank me?”  
“Chris, we don’t have time. Elsa’s in danger. Hans wants to kill her and blame it on me.”  
“She is safe, Emma. She’s at home.”  
“She is?”  
“Yes, we’ll head to her house.”  
Elsa POV  
I sat in my house, feeling like I could not do anything. There was a girl and I am sure by now Christopher had gotten her out. Maybe they’ll be back soon. Maybe it took too long.  
I heard a knock and I said,  
“Hello?”  
It wasn’t Chris or Emma.  
“Hello, Elsa. Nice to see you again.”  
“Hans…what do you want?”  
“Is that anyway to thank me after I exposed that fraud of a girl?”  
“You’re too much, Hans. You’ve already tried to hurt me before, and you’re doing the same to her. And she has a name. Her name is Emma.”  
“But do you even care, Elsa? I mean, even your manager doesn’t care about Emma enough to do anything. He only saw her as your fraud. And it wasn’t real. Wonder what that weasel of your manager told her to get her to fake being you? Money, probably. That girl is poor I’m sure.”  
It was then I had to play his game. To truly be the ice queen that people thought I was. Even if it was for just a few moments. He won’t ever know what I am thinking.  
“Hans,” I said coldly, “You are right. That girl is nobody. However, you didn’t have to do what you did to the press. Because everyone, including you, thought she was me.”  
“I should’ve known that it wasn’t the ice queen that I met in the park, dejected and upset. She actually gave me a chance to date me and I found out of her lying heart when I overheard that conversation in the restaurant.”  
“You know, Hans, I regret not giving a chance before, but truthfully you’re right. I do owe you at least a thank you for exposing a fake. It’s a shame you kissed her because at least you made it first base with her.”  
“But if you hadn’t refused me, then...I might of not done such terrible things…but accuse her of your missing.”  
“Well,” I replied firmly, “I’m alive. Safe. I always, Hans. And I am going to say something, why are you in my house?”  
“Because, I, Hans Weston, want to marry you? It would be best…”  
“For whom? You? I think everyone these days want money, but you don’t need my money.”  
My tone changed. It felt darker and I felt something within me.  
“I wanted to marry you, yes for that reason. Because I am not getting jobs because of the rumor that got spread of our “sexual relations.”  
“Isn’t that your fault, Hans? I didn’t come on to you backstage and let me tell you something…you will never have a bite of me.”  
“Why, Elsa? Why don’t you let me get into you? You’re a beautiful, sexy, talented woman. Most women would love a man like me.”  
“Haven’t you figured it out, already? Surely a man of your talent, could have figured it out.”  
“Elsa, you surprise me. After all this time, you felt the need to prove to yourself that you’re some ice queen to everyone. The things people say. When they thought you were dating me, they didn’t think of you as that. They saw someone who could love.”  
“Listen here, Hans, I will never love you. Ever. Get it? You’ve raped me, you’ve lied to people about me, and you threatened other people in your path. Get out of here before I call the cops on you.”  
“Do you really want to do this again, Elsa?”  
He tried to push me against the wall and bring my sweatpants down. Then, I snapped. I wasn’t going to take this.  
“Enough, Hans.”  
“What are you gonna do, huh? Call your friends?”  
I was burning with anger, after everything he had been trying to do. He was going to get it. I suddenly yelled,  
“I SAID ENOUGH!!”  
I turned my position and I had him pinned against the wall. I leaned into him and grabbed his throat. I gave him a look-my icy stare. How dare he try to hurt me again, after everything. I, then felt something cold within me come out. Ice fell throughout my hands and I looked at him coldly.  
“You…what are you?”  
“Elsa, the ice queen. And you’re done!”  
Then, a voice yelled,  
“Elsa, what are you doing?”  
It was Emma and Christopher. They were here.  
“Emma,” Hans choked out, “Help me.”  
Emma didn’t respond. She responded as coldly as I would,  
“No.”  
“She’s gonna k-kill me.”  
I responded,  
“This fucking bastard of man, tried to rape me again. He is a fucking liar and he will die tonight.”  
“Elsa, don’t do it!” Christopher yelled, “Don’t be the monster they fear you are! You’re better than that. I know you for years. We’ll call the cops.”  
“Then, do it! I don’t know how long I’m going to hold him. Find something to tie him up with.”  
Within twenty minutes, we had Hans tied up, and he was arrested. Of course, Emma would not have any charges against her, for she did not kidnap me. And I was alive.”  
“Is everyone okay?” I asked.  
“Yes, are you?” Emma responded.  
I finally asked,  
“Who are you, Emma?”  
Song: Life’s Too Short (reprise) Outtake from Frozen


	10. Waiting in the Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Elsa have the first real chat, and Emma realizes that she might not belong.

Emma POV  
We sat down, ordered some take out, which Elsa did want to eat, because she hadn’t care too much of her “diet” since she disappeared to go search for her family.  
“There isn’t much to me, Elsa,” I said quietly, “I am pretty normal I’d say. I write for a fashion magazine, that you were on the cover recently. I also edit some articles too, so I guess I’m an editor. And I am an aspiring designer. I live in my apartment and it’s pretty quiet mostly. I don’t live in a place like this.”  
“You don’t have any friends or family?” she asked.  
“I’ve learned to immerse myself in my work and stay focused. I was adopted; however, I haven’t really spoken to my family for years, just because they are no longer in my life. They never supported me in my passion as a writer, and I just learned to manage on my own. Graduated college and worked my way up. You know, Christopher does care about you. When he met me, I was dressed as you for the Costume party. I had designed a dressed inspired by your iconic cover, and it looked better than I thought. He thought I was you. And in the moment, others did, too.”  
“Is-Is that true, Christopher?”  
“Yes,” he responds, “Emma never had plans to replace you. She was just going to the party for her own work, not because of me. I mistook her for you, and then next thing you know people were asking for her autograph-I mean your autograph.”  
“You know I rarely do that.”  
“And I said that to the people because they were acting like childish fangirls. It was weird for them to think so.”  
“But I played along in that moment. Signed a few autographs and soon after, I left the party. But being caught there as you did not end well. Everyone thought that you were on some trip and to find out you weren’t well…”  
Christopher added,  
“As your manager, Elsa, at first I thought it was you. But soon after I realize it wasn’t because I knew you, would never sign autographs. We’ve worked together for five years. Of course, I figured it out soon after.”  
Elsa, then looked at me, and then Christopher.  
“I had made a public announcement that I was taking a vacation. Everyone knew it. You know better than that, Christopher.”  
“Yes, I did, but with all the contracts-I thought maybe she would take your place, till you came back. But turns out, you never left, either way.”  
“How did you do it?”  
“I just had her dress and act like you. Trust me. I had to coach her in how you ate, acting and so on, too.”  
“I couldn’t even walk in those heels you wear all the time,” I said, “You make it look easy.”  
“That’s my job, Emma. I’m good at what I do.”  
“Christopher says the same thing. That you’ve always been a hard-working professional.”  
Christopher nods in agreement.  
“Look,” I began, “I never expected for any of this to happen. I was just going to a party and Christopher offered me something for taking your place, too.”  
“What was that?” Elsa asked.  
“Money to pay for design school,” I responded, “I didn’t want anything else. Just a chance to pursue what I wanted.”  
“Do you enjoy fashion and writing?”  
“I do, but I want to branch out. Do other things.”  
“Oh.” Elsa responded.  
“Elsa, listen-you’ve got everything. And while it’s not as easy as people think it is, and you have your own struggles-in your own way, you inspired me. I started developing a natural talent for designing and then next thing you know, I started making gowns and clothes. I’m still learning, but I’ve been trying to save for design school-if I can. And I know what it’s like to not feel wanted, and to never see anyone for who you are. Look, I’ve learned that people see you as some terrible ice queen, that is mean to everyone. As you, I saw how people see you at work. I mean, you’re great at what you do, and they can’t see beyond that. While I’m not famous or known, when people see me, they think of me as some writer that doesn’t do much else. I try to put my thoughts into what I write but I’m constantly told I can’t put my own opinion. I should have a voice, and if I don’t well…they want me to write and be invisible. But I don’t know if I want to be. I want to show people what I can do.”  
“Emma, why did you take my spot-even for a few days?”  
“I thought maybe…I could help you and if Christopher would honor his word, I could move on with my life. Go to design school and continue writing in the meantime. I’m not looking to take anything from your career. Your modeling and singing career, that’s always going to be yours. I’ve never been that person.”  
Christopher adds,  
“But Emma can sing, Elsa. At the children’s hospital she sang your hit song ‘Let it go’ perfectly.”  
“So, what happened at the hospital? I saw the pictures of you as me, dressed up as some Queen or Princess.”  
“Elsa,” Christopher responded, “I been meaning to ask you about visiting the children’s hospital. I told a story of a princess that spends her time taking care of her people. But I been meaning to ask you to come, but of course, you’ve been busy. Then, you left. I made time in your schedule but had Emma do it. And I told them you became a queen. I truthfully don’t know how the paparazzi caught us there, but…”  
I responded,  
“Hans. He had been stalking you, Elsa. And he saw me as you and had the paparazzi called on you. Some thought you were wanting kids or pregnant.”  
“Hans, well I hope he never harasses me ever again.”  
“I hope he doesn’t, either. After what you did.”  
“You see, Hans treated me with disrespect more than once, and he even raped me. It was terrible and yet the rumors of us dating-or even hooking up floated around. I saw the interview you did, and I thought you handled it well. You kept it professional.”  
“Thanks,” I responded, “I did go on a date with him but soon after, he discovered I was not you. He had his moment where the press though you were dating him and then he exposed me. He told me his plot to fake marry you and plant the blame on me.”  
“I know, that’s why Christopher and I had you bailed out. And I knew Hans was going to come here and try again. So, I had to face him again. I just snapped.”  
“And why wouldn’t you, Elsa?” I answered firmly, “You deserved to stand up for yourself and defend yourself. You’re stronger than you think you are. But there is more thing, I discovered that your sister, Anna is in the hospital.”  
“Yes, I know,” she responded, “With cancer.”  
“And she’s dying and needs surgery that her family cannot afford. I mean, you can, afford it, if you choose to…but of course, it’s your decision whether or not to pay for it.”  
“I didn’t even know I had a sister,” Elsa responded, “Till recently when I had the investigator find things out. My sister and I have lost our parents.”  
“Well,” I began, “I think you need to return to the hospital, and you need to do something. If you want her to survive, then I’d do something as soon as you can.”  
“Then, there is a damage control, too,” Christopher responded, “You need to tell the people that you are safe and that Emma didn’t do anything wrong. And Hans, well, he tried to hurt you and take from you.”  
I knew that I had done my job and maybe it was best if I walked away. I didn’t belong in her world and I’ve done what I was supposed to do to help her. I began to sing soflty.  
Guess we all are born with parts to play  
Some of us are stars, and some are just in the way  
I know I was meant for glory,  
But that’s never what my story brings  
And yet, I keep on waiting... 

“Emma?” Elsa asks, “You okay?”  
I looked at her with uncertainty and began walking away. I started walking away and continued on.

When you have the passion and the drive  
You expect your moment center stage to arrive!  
I show up with heart a blazing, Ready to achieve amazing things  
But I’m left waiting in the wings.  
Elsa began to follow me and asked me,  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Elsa, I don’t belong here. You’ve got everything. You can fix what you need to fix and if you or Christopher need me, just call me. I must do something. And I hope to God you decide to do what’s right for the rest of your family.”  
I begin to head home as a cab picks me up.  
I hear my cue,  
And yet, I’m kept here waiting  
Know what to do,  
And still, I stand there waiting  
It’s always someone else who sings  
While I’m left waiting in the wings  
And so I keep on keeping on  
My chances come, and then I blink and they’re gone Always overlooked unfairly,  
While pretending that it barely stings... But it stings, yes, it stings  
And I’ll shed no tears, I’ll only keep on waiting.  
If no one cheers, Well, I can’t keep on waiting!  
Who cares how loud the silence rings?  
find me waiting in the wings.

Once I arrive home, I make one last phone call as “Elsa.”  
“Hello? Is this the children’s hospital? I am calling about my sister, Anna.”  
I speak on the phone for half an hour of me going by for a visit. It was time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Waiting in the Wings from Tangled the series


	11. It's All There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma goes to tell Anna the truth about Elsa and her. Meanwhile, Elsa had to do some damage control.

Emma POV  
The next day, I slipped into the blonde braid wig and a long blue dress, that had been given to me to wear as Elsa. This would be the last time I’d do this, pretend to be her.  
Even though I had no money to pay for Anna’s surgery, I needed to tell her that she had a sister. And if Elsa nor Christopher wanted to do anything, I would. She needed to know the truth.  
Arriving at the hospital, I was greeted by the receptionist and the hospital aide instructed me to head to the playroom.  
When Anna saw me, she lit up.  
“Queen Elsa, you’re back…do you wanna build a snowman again?”  
“Can I talk to you? Maybe later we can play…”  
“Anna, you know, I found out something about you…you have an older sister.”  
“I do? A sister? Why don’t I know her?”  
“Because she is much older than you and she left her family to pursue her dreams.”  
“My Mommy and Daddy are gone.” Anna said sadly, “And I was brought here because I’m sick.”  
“I know…I heard…and you need surgery…”  
“But there’s no money for me to have it,” she responded.  
“Your sister, might be able to, if she chooses, too.”  
“My sister is rich?” she asked.  
“Yes, and if she chooses to, she could help you. Your sister’s name is…Elsa.”  
“You and my sister have the same name? Do you know her? Wait…you’re my sister? And you’re here, to help me?”  
“Anna,” I began, “I came here to help you, but I am not your sister.”  
I removed the wig and said,  
“It was me before and I needed to tell you the truth. That I am not your sister, but your sister is out there. She takes pictures and she sings, too. I hope she helps you, but I’m willing to help you, too. I feel connected to you, somehow. Here’s a picture of your sister in a magazine. She is called the Snow Queen of Modeling. A model is someone who takes pictures and walks on a stage to show clothes.”  
“You look just like her. But what is your name?”  
“Emma.” I responded.  
“Wow…could you be related to me, too?”  
“I doubt that, Anna. I have no ties to my real parents.”  
“But I promise I will do what I can to help you be better so you may live your life. You’re just a young girl, with the potential to do more than just be sick.”  
“Emma, don’t go…so it was you that played with me, not my sister?”  
“Yes, your sister was searching for you. And yet she has yet to see you. I am nobody, Anna. Just a person who wants you know to the truth. You deserve to know and you deserve to live.”  
“You’re somebody, Emma,” she responded, “You clearly care more than my sister and that’s sad.”  
“I wouldn’t say that,” I responded, “but as I’ve said I’m willing to help you.”  
Meanwhile, Elsa was preparing for a conference.  
“Elsa, just tell them the truth. And clear the air. You’ll be fine.”  
“Christopher…why did we let it get this far?”  
“I don’t know…but I’m sure Emma will be in the audience somewhere.”  
“How do you know?”  
“I did message her about it.”  
A few hours passed, and it was time for the interview.  
Elsa POV  
Here I stood once again. Facing the truth. Just like Emma had to.  
“Hello, everyone. There has been a lot of talk of what has happened over last several days. I want to tell the truth…First, I lied to you all of where I was going when I l eft on my ‘vacation.’ Before I left on my vacation, as I called it, I hired a PI to look into my family. That’s when I made a sad discovery that my parents had passed on in an accident. In my shock, I decided to take a break, however, I learned that I had a sister that was in a undisclosed place, who had fallen ill.”  
Emma noticed her of the screens on a TV and said,  
“Elsa…”  
“During that time, my manager mistook a young woman that resembled me perfectly at a costume party. Her name is Emma…and she was offered the chance to help me so I would not lose any contracts. However, due to many misfortunes as me, she couldn’t do everything she could’ve done. But because of her, I was able to find my sister. That day that she went to the hospital, she met my sister. My sister has cancer and could die if not cared for properly. One of the reasons that Emma got caught was because of a model, who has sexually assaulted me because I rebuffed his interest in me. Hans Weston was stalking “me” but he did not realize that Emma wasn’t me. He called the media each time to catch me, and therefore everything that has happened, was because he did not leave ‘me’ alone. Once he realized Emma wasn’t me, he wanted to blame her on my disappearance and create fraudulent paperwork to say I was married to him. I never was, nor interested in him. Emma showed him a bit of kindness, not fully realizing the type of person he was till it was too late. He has been arrested, for he attempted once again to assault me.”  
“Elsa, why would he do that?” a person yelled out.  
“How do we know you’re the real one?” another said.  
“Do you really have a sister?”  
Just then, Emma appeared dressed as me.  
“It’s all true.”  
“If you’re Elsa, then who is that…Emma?”  
“Yes, I am Emma. Everything Elsa is saying is true. Elsa has a sister, and she needs support in this time.”  
I removed the wig and said,  
“This is the real me. And while none of this was planned, things happen for a reason. I believe that. Elsa and I didn’t do anything wrong. Neither did Christopher, her manager.”  
“You’re a nobody!” someone yelled out.  
“A wannabe!”  
“A fake!”  
“Stop it,” I said to them, “Emma did it to help me. She doesn’t want anything of mine.”  
“I better go,” Emma responded, “Entertain your people.”  
Emma walked away and I notice her heading off.  
“Emma…wait! Everyone, Emma is someone that cares about people. If she didn’t, she would’ve have tried to help me or even help me with my sister.”  
“Yes?”  
She looked at me. I didn’t see any icy stare from her that I once saw in her photos or her music videos that she once did. It felt different…real.  
I continued,  
“Your sister, Elsa, all she wants to do is know you and she likes to build snowmen when it snows. Oh! And get better, of course.”  
“Can you take me to Anna?”  
“Yes,” I responded, “I will.”   
“Before you go, can you sing with me?”  
Elsa began singing, nodding to her truth in her life.  
Elsa:  
I was always taught that nobody’s got it all  
And I never though I had a shot at all  
But to my surprise  
Look at how lucky I’ve been!  
Whoa  
Emma:  
Freedom to explore, work that I love to do  
Friends that I adore, especially, well  
You-know-who  
I’m not keepin’ score  
Both:  
Still though I pretty much win!  
Yes, I get I be the girl who has everything  
The world on a golden string  
And somehow it’s mine!  
Just look at me, the girl has everything  
I can tell everything is gonna be fine.  
Emma and I began to head to the hospital. I would finally see my sister. At last.  
Elsa:  
Think of all I’ve done, life’s really tested me  
Sometimes I’ve won  
Emma:  
Sometimes it’s bested it me  
Both:   
Things got pretty dark  
Now the dawn’s coming through!  
Elsa:  
Oooh!  
I, then, said,  
“I’m here to see my sister. Anna. And I’m here to talk about how much it would cost for her surgery.”  
“Hello Miss Elsa, I will schedule a meeting with our head of scheduling and business. But for now, head to the fourth floor. And the aides and nurses will lead you to Anna.”  
“Of course,” I said.  
“Who’s this?” the receptionist asked.  
“This is Emma, a friend of mine who has helped me find my sister. She goes with me.”  
Emma responded,  
“I don’t have to go in, you know.”  
“Yes, you do.”  
We headed in to the room, and Anna said,  
“Hi, Emma! Is this my sister, Elsa?”  
“Yes, it is. And she’s going to help you get better.”  
Elsa:  
Yes, now I’m safe and sound, back with my family  
When I look around, I see how things can be  
Everywhere I turn,  
There’s so much more than I can do.  
Both:  
And I get to be the girl who has everything  
The blessings the world can bring  
Are falling in line  
Somehow that’s me! The girl who has everything!  
Well, practically everything  
I’m sure there’s more everything  
For now, I’ve got everything.  
And everything’s fine!  
Emma POV  
Anna looked so happy to see her sister. They were finally reunited, after all this time. And they deserve it. I saw their embrace and I longed for that. I had no family, no one to turn to, just myself.   
I began to walk away and I thought,  
I’ve done what I can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: The Girl Who Has Everything from Tangled the Series


	12. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa visits Anna for the first time and Elsa realizes she has developed feelings for Emma.

Emma POV  
It was a cold day, with no snow, for most of the day. Yet as I left the hospital, it was snowing again. It was almost Christmas, and I’d have to resume working again. Back to normalcy, I suppose. Back to saving up for school. Back to working on writing.   
I knew I didn’t belong in Elsa’s modeling and singing world. And if I became a designer, I would be successful in what I do.  
I sat on the bench, enjoying some cold air. I loathed the smell of hospitals and tried to escape it.   
Just then, a voice said,  
“Emma, are you okay?”  
“Yes,” I responded, “I’m fine.”  
“What’s wrong? I can tell something is wrong.”  
“Elsa, listen. You’re great at what you do. You have your sister and you have your last part of your family. I keep on saying it, but I know my place. I’m just someone who writes and wants to go to design school in the near future.”  
“You know, Emma,” Elsa began, “I don’t care about what you are and what you’re not. While yes, you did impersonate me for a bit, you have always been you. Even under the wig, makeup and so on. I know what it’s like to not be accepted and have to put on façade for everyone.”  
“Elsa…I don’t know what to say.”  
“One thing I realized, too, was if it weren’t for you agreeing to come here just recently, I would not have found my sister. I would’ve never known her, and truth is, she liked you for you. Even if you told her the truth….Christopher told me that you were willing to fraud some money from me…while I’m glad he didn’t allow it…that you were willing to go to jail for Anna. And save her from dying. You and Chris had a disagreement. But everything you did, even as me, was sincere, real. I guess you don’t see that very often in fashion. Loads of fakes, yet they called you that.”  
“A fraud,” I responded, “Or a wannabe.”  
“But you don’t want to be me, do you?”  
“No,” I responded, “I don’t. Sure, you’ve inspired me to pursue design and other things, but I am not you. I am Emma.”  
“Thing is, you’ve never lost who you are. You’re clearly selfless, dedicated, caring, helpful, hard-working and resilient. You also stand up for what’s right.”  
“Thank you, Elsa,” I responded, “I’m sure you are, too. I don’t think you’re what they say you are. And people shouldn’t be afraid of you, either.”  
“You’re welcome,” she said, “but you know how people can be. I guess I developed a career off my ‘snow queen’ persona. But while I can be that, I am more than just my fame and talent.”  
“You don’t need me to tell you that,” I responded, “but I’ve always seen it.”  
“Emma, I don’t know how to explain this. But I think I might be in love with you.”  
Did she just say what I think she said? Love me? A writer of a magazine? Proud owner of a rental home. 2010 car. Secondhand furniture that is perfect for me. No children. No pets.  
“Elsa, what?” I responded, “You can’t be in love with me. You barely know me.”  
“But I’ve seen how you have done so much for me. You showed more care than anyone I’ve ever met.”  
“Elsa, but that would mean…”  
“That I am bisexual or lesbian? It is 2020. It’s not unacceptable to be gay, even if you’re famous.”  
“But I’ve never known you to be,” I responded.  
“No one knows, Emma. Except you.”  
“Not even Christopher?”   
“No.”   
“I don’t know if you know this, Elsa, but Christopher has feelings for you. I saw how he would talk about you and his face would light up. He loves you. You’ve known him for five years. On a professional level, of course. But he’s never flirted with you?”  
“No, Emma,” Elsa began, “and I’ve never caught him doing so. Besides, in the last several years, I’ve never shown an interest in men anyways.”  
“You need to let him know, then. That you wish to keep it professional and that you prefer women. I don’t think we should do anything rash. I just met you a few days ago, and you’re a well-known model. Also, you have your sister, Anna to tend to. I don’t want to be in the way of that.”  
“Emma, you won’t,” Elsa said, “Anna likes you. You could help me take care of her, too.”  
“Yeah,” I said, “but I have a job, still, too. Christopher made special arrangements for me to come back to work in four days.”   
“Wow,” she said, “You really aren’t like most people that meet me.”  
“No,” I responded, “I don’t want your money. I am fine where I am at. But I will say the person I thought you were when I first did all of this, is not the same person that I know now.”  
“But Christopher will arrange for you to apply to school and when the time comes, if you’re accepted, we will pay your tuition.”  
“Thank you,” I said, “For all you do.”  
“Emma, this doesn’t change how I feel. Why can’t we be friends? Why can’t we date?”  
“I don’t feel like it’s right for now. I want to work, get back to what I do best, and maybe once things cool down, maybe we can give it shot. I’m sure you’d find someone else to date-another girl or if you want date Christopher.”  
“That’s it,” she said, “I don’t want to date him.”  
“Trust me, you will find people that are better than me. You deserve better than this commoner.”  
I walked away, sadly. I knew I had to do it. Elsa would find someone else to love and me? When the time comes I will be able to find someone who I feel deserves me. Anna will be safe. Anna will get better. Elsa would learn to become close to her sister. Christopher would help her with her schedule. It’s all there. But she can’t be in love with me. She hardly knows me. It just seems unlikely and would not end well, I felt.   
Good-bye, Elsa. See you on the other side.


	13. I Won't Be Silenced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Emma returns to work, she is given a task she cannot complete.

Emma POV  
Five days later….  
It was my second day back at work. And I had been given two writing assignments. The first two were quizzes. I mean, I didn’t want to write the quiz but my editor in chief gave me a death glare. I had been gone for almost two weeks now and my “scandal” with Elsa Winters had been news the whole time. I felt that, finally, maybe it would cool down. Elsa and I had not spoken since that day at the hospital. It was hard, but not because of what happened. I felt like, both of us, had our own lives to attend to. The truth was, I wanted to know her better. I wanted to give her a chance, but why would it happen for me?  
A couple days later, my editor in chief called me in. She said,  
“Emma, I have a new assignment for you.”   
“Yes, ma’am. What kind of writing do you want today?”  
“I want you to write an article about your experience as Elsa Winters. What it’s like to be her. You got to experience it for a few days. It would be great for the magazine.”  
Just when I thought I was trying to forget everything from before, here it goes again. I didn’t want to write about my experiences. While they weren’t all bad, it definitely wasn’t something worth saying to people. And truthfully, it was far too much-far too painful to write about it. It could sell magazines, but I couldn’t do it. I just couldn’t.  
“I can’t,” I responded, “As much as it could sell magazines, I can’t do it.”  
“Why? Are you really refusing my assignment, Miss Johnson? You’ve never refused anything, and you’ve always been a hard worker. Why reject something that could launch your career? You always said Elsa Winters had more money that she needs. It wouldn’t hurt for you to write something.”  
“I…I can’t. I know I said that, once, but…I don’t believe that anymore. I don’t see her the way I did before. I was wrong. She is more than some ice queen model.”  
“You surprise me, Emma,” she said, “After all the hard work you put in, with the opportunity to become successful on this article, you still are refusing it? Don’t you want money? Don’t you want to be famous?”  
“While I want to be successful, I am fine doing what I do,” I said quietly.  
“I know you, Emma. This isn’t you. You want to write. You write great things. I’ve seen it. And even in the menial quizzes, you did them well. But what has changed you? Why the change in mind?”  
“It was a change of heart and the fact I misjudged someone I did not know. We all do that, ma’am.”  
“As a professional, you must learn to keep your feelings aside. Be the professional you are.”  
“I am a professional,” I said, “but I cannot write that article.”  
“If you do not write that article in 24 hours and it’s not sent to me, you will be fired.”  
“You…you can’t base my job off one article.”  
“I can and I will, if you do not do what I say.”  
“I’ll think about it,” I responded.  
“Please do the right thing, Emma.”   
I begin to walk to my office and began writing. If I were going to write something, it was going to be something that would make me heard. And not forgotten.  
Here comes a wave that comes to wash me away  
A tide that is taking me under  
Swallowing sand  
Left with nothing say  
My voice drowned out in the thunder  
But I won’t cry  
And I won’t start to crumble  
Whenever they try to shut me or cut me down  
I won’t be silenced   
You can’t keep me quiet, won’t tremble when you try it  
All I know I won’t go speechless  
‘Cause I’ll breathe when they try to suffocate me  
Don’t you underestimate me  
‘Cause I know I won’t go speechless  
Written in stone  
Every rule, every word  
Centuries old and unbending  
Stay in your place, better seen and not heard  
Well, now that story is ending  
‘Cause I….cannot start to crumble  
So come on and try to shut me and cut me down  
I won’t be silenced  
You can’t keep me quiet   
Won’t tremble when try it  
All I know is I won’t go speechless, Speechless  
Let the storm in, I cannot be broken  
No, I won’t live unspoken  
‘Cause I know I won’t go speechless…  
I began the process of writing an article, but it wasn’t about my life in eyes of fame and fortune, but instead, an open letter to Elsa and the people of the world of who she really is.   
After I wrote the article, I emailed it to Elsa, Chris and finally, my editor in chief. I explained to Elsa and Chris that I was told to write an article about my “experience” as her. And I did not want to. While I did mention some things about my experience, I chose to write it very plainly-with several other truths. I explained that while, I could have the opportunity to become famous with my article-I did not. I wrote a few things, but I didn’t write about my experience as a “Day in the Life.” It seemed too material. I wrote about Elsa’s struggles with her family, her rise to fame, due to her hard work-the fact that she deserves her only space, her own privacy. And the truth about Hans and how he a rapist and lying bastard. (I didn’t use that word in the article). In the article, I mentioned the power of the Me Too movement and the how the media romantized Hans and Elsa’s relationship. I state my own opinions as well as facts. But never said anything bad about them personally. Just what has been done and why it could still happen. At that moment, I didn’t know what to say. Elsa may have had a seemingly material perfect life, but there were things that she went through that no one should ever, and things that made a lonely life.  
After I sent the article and shortly after it was sent, I received an email that,  
“See me in my office first thing tomorrow morning.”  
I responded with a Yes, of course.  
The next morning, I arrived at the office and she said,  
“Ah, Emma, you’ve made it. Please sit.”  
“Yes, ma’am,” I responded.  
“I received your article, but it is not what the magazine would’ve wanted. There are some topics that we don’t discuss in our magazine, and this is one of them.”  
“I’ve told you that there was more to Elsa Winters than it seemed, but you don’t want to listen.”  
“It’s your job to listen, Emma. Not mine. The only people I answer to is the people upstairs, but not to you. You clearly couldn’t put your emotions aside.”  
“The things that happened to Elsa, I mean Miss Winters, no one should go through it. The rumors, the hate she received…”  
“While I admire your candor in this situation, you cannot do this. It was not what I asked you to do.”  
“So, writing some lousy quiz, or how to style hair in the perfect bun and so on, is more important? When there are other issues beyond what we already cover?”  
“I am the editor in chief of the magazine, Emma. You’ve never done anything like this before. Why now? You never have told me no. You’ve always done what you were told to do.”  
“Maybe I’ve changed, too.”  
“That said, I cannot run your article in our magazine. You may go.”  
“You know, doing the right thing is never easy, but I am going to quit your company. Thank you for a great four years of writing. It has been fun. I can freelance or find another job. I will succeed no matter what. That’s one thing I learned from Miss Elsa Winters.”  
“Good-bye, Emma Johnson.”  
I began packing my desk and I was going home to find another job. And possibly do some more writing. Within an hour, I packed up, turned in my badge and said,  
“Good-bye, magazine. It’s been fun.”


	14. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa and Emma go on a date, with some unexpected results.

Elsa POV  
Two months later…  
It had been a long two months. I hadn’t heard much from Emma but she sent what she wrote to me. It was sincere, powerful and something you would never see in a magazine that she would work for. I found out that she no longer worked at the magazine, after that article. But it was never published. What was Emma doing? Did she find a job elsewhere? Or was she applying for school? I hadn’t heard anything about that, either. Anna had been taken medicines to control her cancer, but they were going to schedule her surgery in a few weeks. Luckily, her medicines and treatments-a new one they were able to be was working. But the best thing would for her to have surgery.  
I asked Christopher to call her.  
“Elsa, I am sure she is busy, too.”   
Anna said,  
“Emma, the nice lady that my sister’s in love with? The one that played with me?”  
I yelled,  
“Anna!”  
Chris said,  
“Elsa, is that true? I mean, you know I’ve always loved you, too.”  
“Christopher, listen, I know you do. Emma told me.”  
“She did not! Wait till I…”  
“No, she did nothing wrong. Because she told me no, too. She said to tell you that I don’t love you that way. But I still gave you a couple of dates, but of course, nothing happened.”  
“Yes, I’ll call her.”  
“Hello…” Emma said, “Chris…?”  
“Elsa wants to talk to you…”  
“Tell her that I am in the middle of something. I am doing an article for a online magazine.”  
“We heard about your article and how you quit after that.”  
“I couldn’t write what they wanted me to write about Elsa,” Emma stated, “That’s it.”  
“Are you doing okay?” I asked her.  
“As well as I can be,” Emma responded, “Doing my best to become the best I can be as always.”  
“What about design school?”  
“I have too much on my plate to have time to work and go to school.”  
“Emma, I heard what happened. You can tell me.”  
“I’m sure they told you I refused to write what they wanted me to write, the editor didn’t like it, and so I quit. But I’m still writing, Elsa.”  
“I don’t think that surprises me. I’d be surprised if you weren’t.”  
“I manage,” I said nonchalantly, “But you of all people should know that. How’s Anna doing?”  
“On some treatments that seem to be working but she is going to have surgery upstate in a few weeks.”  
“That’s good,” I responded, “She will recover.”   
“I did file for custody for her,” I said, “but that’s a process…and people still feel it’s not safe for me to have her.”  
“Because of Hans and other people, right?”  
“The state feels that I’d be putting her at risk.”   
“I’m sorry,” I said, “You can fight it, you know.”  
“It’s unfortunate but yes, I could.”  
“Emma…I want to ask you something. I was wondering….if you wanted to go to lunch or something.”   
“Like a date?”  
“If you want to call it that, you can, but I’m not going to force anything on you. It’s your choice. Whatever happens will be. But even so, we can still be friends. If nothing else.”  
“What about the press?”  
“If they see us, oh well. I honestly don’t care what they are going to say.”  
I hope she says yes. Why doesn’t she think highly of herself? Just go out with me. It can’t hurt. Friends or dating…it’s up to you.  
“There’s something else I need to tell you,” Emma responded, “but yes, I guess we can go to dinner.”  
“Do you need a ride?”  
“No, I can meet you. It’s not a problem.”   
Emma POV  
I am going to see Elsa again. I began to think about my interview that I had a few days ago. It seemed promising. I could write things of more importance and still become successful. It would pay more than it did while at that fashion magazine.   
Flashback  
I received a phone call and says,  
“Is this Emma Johnson?”  
“Yes, it is.”  
“I see you submitted your resume with us a week ago. You’re a writer? Under any contracts?”  
“I am currently freelancing, but I am open to working a full time writing job.”  
“I have tomorrow available. 3 pm. Is that doable?”  
“Yes, it is,” I responded, “See you then, ma’am.”  
The next day, I went to the offices in one of my best suits.   
“Your work is quite good, Miss Johnson. Did you always enjoy writing?”  
“I always have and I’ve been writing here for a while now. I wrote for a fashion magazine, and while it was easy to write about, I miss writing about topics that hold more impact than the next fashion trend-or how to wear the proper hairstyle.”  
“It’s good to be well-rounded, though. To able to write all kinds of things, shows you have versatility.”  
“I am not saying that writing for fashion didn’t help me,” I began, “It made me want to maybe someday apply for design school. Though I felt…”  
I began looking out the window, thinking of Elsa again. Thinking of what I had done, how hard I worked..  
“Yes?” my interviewer asked.  
“Oh, sorry. I felt I could not work for the company after my editor wanted met write an article about my ‘experience’ as a model’s doppelganger. It wasn’t right for me to do that. Elsa Winters deserves better than that. I did write an article, but it wasn’t published. It was controversial and not right for a fashion magazine.”  
“Can I see it?” the interviewer said, “If that’s true, you may have something special, that your former job did not see.”  
“I can email it to you. But I hope that you do consider me. I write and learn fast and can adjust to almost anything.”  
“One more thing,” she asked, “If offered the job, it would require you to relocate to New York. We would help you settle there, but you would be responsible for your place once settled. There may be some traveling-so you may not spend a lot of time at home anyways.”  
“Across the country?” I asked.  
“It’s for our New York office, but we are a travel magazine. And you will do great. I know you applied to be a writer for it, and you can do that, but what if I told you of a position that you could do?”  
“Really?” I responded, “What is it?”  
“Our current editor-in-chief is going to be retiring in a few months. And we need one, soon. I feel that you are qualified to do the job. You’ll work alongside our editor in chief, too. And yes, while the editor does spend a lot of time at the office, you’ll travel, too.”  
“I’d definitely consider it, if offered the chance,” I responded, “but it still may take a bit to move either way.”  
“Oh, sure,” she said firmly, “Moving is a process-especially across the country.”  
“Thank you for your consideration,” I said, “I am sure we will be in contact soon.”  
“No doubt of that,” the interviewer said to me.  
Back to Present Time:  
I began to get ready for our date, not sure what to wear. Most of clothes were business professional or office wear. Then, some casual stuff to sleep in and clothes for working out and at home. It seems that I couldn’t wear any of my clothes that I normally wore. What does one wear on a date for the Snow Queen of Modeling? It was difficult, for if someone were to see us, on a date, or worse yet, kissing? What would they say? It was still fairly cold outside. Cool enough, but not too cold. I fished out an outfit that Chris had given to me to wear as Elsa.. It was a casual outfit for day wear, when she wasn’t doing anything “formal” or “business professional.” It was a blue long sleeved blouse, a blue skater skirt and black leggings and knee high boots. I noticed the price tags, once again, such as simple outfit for so much.   
But I tried it on. And the funny thing was? It fit me perfectly. Compared to my normal day wear, it gave me a look of confidence and sophistication that I lacked.   
I drove an hour to the location where we were going. A private quiet dinner away from the sights of the city. It was just off the highway, but it was one of those restaurants where they were known by a few, but those few were able to make it successful. It was an Italian Restraurant and no Olive Garden here. I requested a table for two and I did not see her.   
Elsa. I’m sure she has better things to do-maybe a modeling job or taking care of her sister, I thought.   
And then she walked in. She was here. With me. Today she wasn’t in her signature color. She wore black long sleeved shirt, jeans, and cute heeled booties Her long blonde hair was worn in ponytail today, instead of her braid I saw her wear last time. She was wearing black. She never wore black, unless it was for a modeling job.  
Wow, I thought, Even in plain clothes-she really is a queen.  
I noticed she began looking for me. I don’t think she saw me at first. I waved her down.  
“You-you came!” she said.  
“I was about to say the same,” I responded.  
“Oh. Chris can handle Anna for a little while.”  
“How is she, by the way?”  
“As well as she can be, given everything that has happened.”  
“Elsa,” I began hesitantly, “You, er, wanted to see me?”  
“I do,” she said quietly, “I want to talk about us.”  
Oh my, I thought.  
“I understand that dating someone ‘known’-not saying famous because anyone can be famous is difficult. Hard to take in. I’ve worked hard to be a known model, but it does feel like everyone is either scared of me or they hate because I’m me.”   
“Elsa,” I answered, “I’ll admit that I had my own opinions about you before I met you, but I was wrong.”  
“Everyone does... Even Christopher has his own pre-conceived notions of me.”  
“I guess, but I just don’t want to be seen as fame-seeking or a gold-digger. I don’t want your money. I am a writer and aspiring designer. If I ever became famous, I’d be because I earned that. Not because I met you, or dated you, or pretended to be you for a little while. I could never be.”  
I didn’t say girlfriend. It just didn’t sound right to me.  
“Emma, I thought about it-I read your article and I realized I was right to have feelings for you.”  
“But…”  
“No, buts. Maybe I don’t know you as well as I’d like to. But we could try, can’t we?”   
“I just feel that you’re too good for me. Too famous. Too gorgeous. Too talented. Too much of everything I’m not. I embrace that I’m a writer with some creative tendencies. And me? I’m plain. Not glamourous. You should’ve seen me trying to figure out what I was going to wear to see you today. Most of my clothes were just that.”  
“I’m sure you can be glamorous, but I don’t think that part is important. I don’t think your plain or ugly. You’re beautiful and the funny thing is, when you were able to transform into my twin. That’s one thing about modeling-is you can be anything. Why don’t you see yourself that way I do?”  
“It just me. It isn’t you. You haven’t done anything wrong.”  
“Do you love me?” she blurted out.  
“I don’t know if I can answer that. I hardly know you. People just don’t fall in love.”  
“That didn’t answer my question. Do you love me?”  
I looked at her eyes-those eyes that launched so many covers, campaigns-and yet they seemed so different. Those gorgeous blue eyes who had falling for me, of all people. It didn’t seem right. But I did. I wanted to love her. I wanted it to develop and know her. I couldn’t lie to her.  
“I do love you. It has taken me time to realize I have feelings for you. But I still want to know you.”   
Then she smiled. I’d never seen her smile. And that changed her demeanor. She wasn’t just an ice queen anymore.  
Just then, a waitress began to fill our drinks. Elsa chose her tea with lemon and just a little bit of sugar. I chose my sweet tea that I loved.  
“I don’t know how you can drink tea with hardly any sugar-or none at all.”   
“Oh, I really don’t want to,” she said firmly, “But I have to stay thin and watch my sugar intake. I’ve found just adding a little with lemon helps the taste and I’ve gotten used to drinking it and it’s good for me now.”  
I blurted out,  
“But you’re not fat!”   
This was almost the same conversation I had with Christopher. Elsa and I had just begun to eat our appetizer sampler. It had cheese sticks, mushrooms and fried lasagna. Elsa carefully picked one mushroom from the plate. One. Elsa wanted to eat, I could tell, but this beautiful woman truly thought she was fat? I wasn’t either by any means and I am generally fairly healthy. Yes, I did eat unhealthy sometimes, but I took care of myself.   
“Elsa, please, eat more than that.”  
“I have a swimsuit shoot in a few days. I shouldn’t eat too much.”  
This is what fashion does to people. Elsa was a size 2 or 4, depending on the cut of the dress and designer. I would love to design her a dress that would showcase her beauty and flatter everything so she would never feel that way again. Someday…she would wear it and be proud of herself.   
“Elsa,” I said, “I know it’s tough in this industry. When I first started writing for the fashion magazine I worked for, I was a size 12. I was told I should lose weight or I wouldn’t be taken seriously as a writer.”  
“Whoever told you that is wrong. Your size is irreverent to being a writer or even a designer. No one cares about that with you. For me, though, it’s different. I’m the talent, I’m the face. So I’m supposed to be ‘thin’ to fit in to the designer’s clothes. But if you lost weight for you, I can respect that.”  
“Well,” I began, “Part of it was working all the time. Second, I didn’t eat as much as I did when I was home. I also added morning runs daily-when I could. I still eat though, when I am able to.”  
I picked up a cheese stick and popped it in Elsa’s mouth.  
“Eat it,” I told her, “They’re delicious. You deserve it.”  
She began to eat and she smiled again.  
“So good! I haven’t had a mozzarella stick in forever!”   
The waitress returned and asked me,  
“What would you like to order today?”  
“I’ll have the cheese ravioli with alfredo sauce.”   
Elsa had mentioned she was going to order a salad but I could tell that’s not what she wanted. Not the Italian salad. But I could tell she wanted pasta.  
“I’ll have the Italian salad,” she began, but then she stopped herself, almost like she was going to do what she wanted, for once, “On second thought, I’ll have the Spaghetti and meatballs.”   
“Sure,” the waitress says, “Good choice.”   
I look at Elsa and say,  
“Just enjoy your dinner.”   
“I will.”  
Soon after, the food arrives and I decided to ask her a few questions.   
“What made you decided to model?”  
“When I was young,” she said, “I didn’t have much. My parents were strict, but loving. One day, I discovered models with amazing talents. I would want to study fashion. My family didn’t want to buy me fashion magazines, saying it ‘vapid and material.’ When I could I spent my allowance on magazines, and sometimes nicer clothes, when I saved for it.”   
“What did they want you to do? My parents wanted me to be a teacher or doctor-like any other parent would.”   
“My dad wanted me to be in the medical field, too. Besides being interested in fashion, I was very smart in school. I made straight A’s and didn’t have a lot of friends. I tended to keep to myself.”  
“You kept to yourself in school?”  
“Well, I got bullied for my blonde hair. They called me a Snow Queen because of it.”  
“Little did they know you’d use that against them and become a success.”  
“They also called me an ice queen because I was cold to most people.”  
“It seems that we’re not so different.”   
“Me a writer and you a model. Is it true that you started modeling at sixteen or is that a story that was exaggerated for the tabloids?”  
“Well, I did ‘start taking pictures’ at sixteen. I had a friend who did photography and he started doing pictures of me in various locations. And some of those pictures came out gorgeous for them being someone who was amateur. At 16, I was still in school and graduated high school at 18. My plan was to send off pictures while still in high school, but my family was struggling and I stayed around a bit longer. Finally after sending some photos in, I got a response from an agency to meet.”   
“You left…”   
“I left and I never heard from them again. I didn’t even know my mother was pregnant. Anna is nine years old now, and that means that just before I left she was due to give birth soon. I guess I didn’t notice…but if I had known I would’ve known my sister. But I decided to go after my own path, no matter what. I only know I can do.”   
I noticed her hands were shaking and I started to feel that she was getting upset and dejected. Uneasy.   
“Elsa,” I told her, “Sweet Elsa. You’re okay. You have your sister back. You have me.”  
She looked at me and I leaned in to kiss her.  
I began kissing her softly but passionately, hold her hand, but all of a sudden, just when we were getting into kissing, she pushed away from me.  
“I…I have to go.” She said nervously.  
“Elsa…..”


	15. The Secret: Truth or Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa runs off in fear, and Emma decides to confront the cause.

Elsa POV

She loves me. How can she, after all. She's something special. She wouldn't know my secret. Would she still accept me?

Song: Dangerous to Dream (excerpt)

I can't be what you expect of me  
But I'm trying every day with all I do  
And do not say  
Here on the edge of the abyss  
Knowing everything in my whole life has lead to this  
And so I pull inside myself  
Close the walls put up my guard  
I've practiced every single day for this  
So why is it so hard?

'Cause I can't show you  
I'm not as cold as I seem  
There are things you cannot know  
And it's dangerous to dream

"Elsa," Emma said, "What's wrong?"

I know I'll never see that sunny day  
When this trial is finally through  
And it could just be me and you  
I can't dwell on what we've lost  
And our secrecy and silence comes at such a cost

I wish I could tell the truth  
Show you who's behind the door  
I wish you knew what all this pantomime  
And pageantry was for

I have to be so cautious  
And you're so extreme  
We're different, you and I  
And it's dangerous to dream

It's dangerous to wish  
I could make choices of my own  
Dangerous to even have that thought

I'm dangerous just standing here  
For everyone to see  
If I let go of rules  
Who knows how dangerous I'd be?

"No, no," I said breathlessly, "Its not you, Emma. It's me. I want you."

"You're fine. I won't kiss you unless you want me to. I should've asked. But in the moment, it just felt right."

I felt myself breathing hard. I felt it-my heart panic out of my chest. Control it, I said to myself.

I sat outside, panicking-worrying that I could hurt Emma. I, then, felt it again. Cold hands. I can't...this isn't right.

"Please, stay away! I want to be with you, but I don't want to hurt you!"

"Elsa, was I too eager? It's not easy at first for me, either."

"No, you didn't do anything. It's my fault. I'm such a fool to think."

"Elsa, whatever it is, you can tell me."

"I...I can't..." I said, "I'd be ruined. People already see me on way as it is."

"I thought you didn't care."

"Emma, I want to...I really don't want to...but there's one thing you don't know about me."

"Hans," I said quietly, "He..."

"Elsa, he hurt you? He is a terrible person for that. For forcing himself on you. I'd kill him if it were legal."

"He's not worth it," I said sadly, "and you don't know what I am either."

"Elsa, he's a dick. Point blank. He wants your money and he hurt you. And made it like it was your fault."

"I...I gotta go...."

Emma POV

Elsa left and ran. She jumped in her car and she felt panicked. I could tell. What was wrong? She may just need some space, some time, but I wanted to find out why she is acting the way she did. What was wrong? What did that bastard Hans do to her? I was going to find out.

I called the jail and found out he had been released on house arrest. I knew I had to confront him. I wanted to know why poor Elsa had so much fear. Driving up to Hans's house, I wanted to hit him. What was his problem? I rang the door bell.

He seemed surprised yet curious as to why I was here.

"Oh, hello. Emma, right. Elsa's twin."

"I'm not her twin," I said, "I'm her friend."

"The Ice Queen has a friend."

"She's more than what everyone thinks or says she is!"

"Really? She's a freak and people are right to call her a cold-hearted snow queen."

"How dare you! How dare you believe and spread such lies about her!"

"Emma, Emma, Emma-dear girl. Elsa has her own secrets. And I know her secret. And I used it to get a piece of her."

"You raped her and tried again. Why would she do that? Even if you blackmailed her, that's still rape!"

"I did it because if her secret was revealed, it would change everything."

"Liar!" I snapped.

"You, of all people should not be so harsh with me."

I glanced at him in confusion and in anger.

"Sweetheart, I never lied to you. Elsa has her own secrets and if she hasn't told you-why don't you ask her?"

"Why should I trust you?"

"You don't have to, Emma. Elsa Winters, the Snow Queen of Modeling is a freak. And it's fitting for her to be call by her nickname. That's why she lives alone and people are afraid of her. They don't know her well so they fear her instead."

"What do you mean? How could you believe or assume someone's nature by having a distant nature?"

"It's beyond being 'distant', Emma. I did what I did because Elsa has a curse. I've seen it twice. Once by accident and the second the last time I tried to get to her. I told her if she let me fuck her, I would keep her little secret and no one would ever know. She has ice powers of snow and ice."

"You're crazy. That's not true. There's no such thing as that. We're not in some movie where this stuff happens."

"I wish it was a lie, but it is not."

"And you used it against her? You blackmailed her? Wow...that's still not right. And poor Elsa..she agreed to...ugh.."

"Oh, she liked it...I made her scream. Ask her yourself."

"How could you do that to someone?"

"Oh...struck a nerve, did I? You in love with her? Doesn't seem like that is going to work. She'll probably freeze you."

"That's not funny," I said, "I've seen a side to Elsa. A kind, loving-happy side. But she still fears you somehow. Or maybe if this 'powers' thing is true, maybe she fear those. I heard her telling her self to 'Control it and to conceal, don't feel.' How can she not feel?"

"I don't know, Emma. But if you want to know about her and her gift. You have to ask her yourself. I only know what I know."

"Fine. I will. But this doesn't change anything about how I feel about you."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."


End file.
